


Dreams do come true

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Actors - Fandom, Warped Tour - Fandom, Youtubers, bands - Fandom
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars - Freeform, Accidental Kissing, Actors, Andy becomes batman, Arguing with Ronnie, Avengers cast, Awkward Jared, Band buddies, Best Friend Rachel, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Chloe becomes poison ivy, Dan and Phil are Chloe's roommates, Dan becomes Arrow, Difficult Decisions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Reverse - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Funny Batman scenes, Gotham Cast, Heartbreak, Jack Feels, Jack is Lauren's roommate, Jack is a Little Shit, Jared Leto is comforting, Jared becomes the Joker, Jealous Mark, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Kellin is a shy boy, Lauren becomes Harley Quinn, Lauren is going to kick Taylor's ass, Off-screen Relationship(s), Paul and Lauren are a thing now, Richard is protective, Robin is Lauren's best friend, Ronnie becomes Nightwing, Ronnie is a little shit, Ronnie is confused, Skyping, Sleeping With Sirens - Freeform, Supernatural Cast - Freeform, The papers are idiots, Ticklish Misha Collins, Tom cheats with Taylor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, VidCon, Warped Tour, YouTube gaming - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, Zach becomes scarecrow, i miss him, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is the manager of the band Lovebite and a actress, she shares a house in London with British Youtubers Dan and Phil. Her best friend Lauren is the lead singer of Lovebite and also a actress, she shares a flat in Ireland with the irish Youtuber JackSepticEye.</p><p>One day while arranging the warped tour's list of appearance, Chloe receives a call requesting Lovebite to play at warped tour which she accepts only to find out some big bands are also playing there which made her worry about the bands confidence. They also get asked to work on the soundtrack of the new avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought would be fun. I've thrown a lot good actors, YouTubers and bands into this. I hope you like it ;) <3 ((Warning! Lovebite is going to be using a mixure of songs from Automatic loveletter, The Pretty Reckless, New Years day, Halestorm and possibly Paramore.))

Chloe's POV

Living with Youtubers wasn't as bad as it probably sounded. Dan and Phil were great to hang out with when they weren't busy or out at Youtube conventions and of course when she herself was home and not out on tour or managing the band.

She was currently getting ready for a meeting about a photoshoot for the band, it's not like they can make it themselves. Lauren our vocalist was in Ireland, Lex our guitarist was in silicon valley with Tom our drummer and Ben our bassist was in Essex.

After a quick shower she tied her hair to the side and put on a Captain America Civil War shirt and shorts with black converse. As she skips through the living room she hears Dan and Phil yelling she figured it was just the usual, them playing games against each other but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the room decorated in party balloons and a party banner, Phil had a moose whistle in his mouth."Did I miss something? Who's birthday is it?"She says as she steps into the room. Dan and Phil turn to face her, Dan nearly falling of his chair."It's Dil's birthday!!"Dan exclaims followed by Phil blowing the moose whistle."Dil?"She says confused and folds her arms amused by the pair."Our sims 4 character?"Phil says with a smile while he twirls the moose whistle around his fingers."GEEZ DON'T YOU WATCH OUR CHANNEL CHLOE!"Dan yells at Chloe playfully causing her to laugh at him."Of course I do...When I'm not running around after that band which tends to be a lot."Chloe says leaning in the doorway, Phil starts to set up the camera and and Mic. Chloe's phone starts buzzing in her pocket. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion as she looks at the unknown number, She slides to answer the phone and Dan watches her intrigued."Hello?"She says in a confused tone of voice."Hello is this Chloe Taylor, manager of the band Lovebite."A male american voice asks from the otherside of the phone causing Chloe to become even more confused, she didn't know anyone from America."May I ask who's speaking please..."Chloe asks in a professional tone causing Dan and Phil to start laughing slightly, Chloe shushes them."Of course. I'm in charge of putting together this years appearances at vans warped tour."Chloes eyes widen and she heads out of the room to continue the phone call. Dan and Phil watch her intrigued."My apologies. You can never be too sure these days. Yes I am Chloe Taylor Lovebites manager, May I ask what it is you are calling for?"Chloe asks curiously but also excited not just for herself but for the band."Well we've seen how well your band has been doing over the year and we were wondering if the band had anything planned for next month?"The American man asked and Chloe tried her best not to scream."No they don't have anything planned, they were on a break."Chloe answers in full honesty she was really hoping this was going in the direction she was hoping."Well Miss Taylor. We were hoping Lovebite could perform at this years warped tour."The man informs Chloe who internally screams."Of course they would! They've always wanted to perform there."Chloe informs the man in the best calm voice she possibly could."Great! I'll email you the rest of the details. We look forward to you being with us this year."The man says in a thrilled voice."Thank you so much!"Chloe exclaims earning a chuckle from the man before he hangs up."You're going on tour again aren't you?"Dan's voice sounds from the doorway where he stood with Phil."You little spies!"Chloe fake gasps causing them to laugh at her."But yes for your information. We are going on warped tour!"She announces to them and their jaws drop, especially Dan's."No way!"Dan shakes his head in disbelief."Yep!"She hums amused as she types the message in a group chat to the band."Lauren's boyfriend ain't gonna be happy..."Phil mutters before walking out of the room and Chloe's eyes widen."Oh Yeah ship...Tom! Thats why we were taking the break."Chloe freaks out and looks at Dan who shrugs."Oh well. I'm sure he'll live with it. He's always on the news. Tom Hiddleston to star in a new movie! He's always acting I'm sure she's allowed to go on tour."Dan rants slightly and Chloe nods at Dan nervously."I should call her.."Chloe mutters before picking up the house phone and ringing Lauren's after a couple of rings it finally picks up."Ellooo?"A broad male Irish accent answers."Jack! Hey! Is Lauren in?"Chloe says in a cheery tone of voice."Nope! She went out earlier...Something about kicking someones arse on Injustice."Jack says in his adorable confused voice."Well get her to ring me when she's home."Chloe says while watching as Dan and Phil mime that they are going to record a video."No problem! Bye!"Jack says before hanging up the phone.

Lauren's POV (My)

I sit at Dan's house playing Injustice on his giant ass tv while eating minstrels. I was wearing black shorts with skin coloured tights underneath, a 30 seconds to Mars shirt and my hair was in pigtails and I wore natural makeup. I'd been friends with Dan since high school so it was nice to get the chance to spend some time with him."So wheres Tom? I know you've been arguing a lot lately."Dan mutters while focusing on the tv. He was playing as Martian Manhunter and I was playing as Harley Quinn."Yeah. He doesn't like me going on tour because of how the crowds are at rock concerts. Yet he's fine with me filming in that tudor historic drama which I don't understand because I have to do sex scenes in it."I pout as I spam buttons not actually knowing any combos in the game."Weird...the crowds aren't that bad...haven't you been killed off in the Tudors thing?"Dan says doing loads of combos that he'd memorized."Yeah. I was Anne Boleyn, they beheaded me last week. This isn't fair! You're cheating!"I huff and he starts laughing. My phone starts ringing in my pocket and I pause the game but he unpauses it."Cheat! Stop!"I yell, not realising I'd answered the call."No calls during game time!"Dan yells and I shove him trying to distract him from the game but he still manages to win."You're such a little cheat!"I exclaim and Dan laughs at me before flopping down in front of me."Helloooo! Anyone there! Guys!"A innocent irish voice comes quietly from my phone that was resting on my lap."Shit sorry Jack!"I chuckle raising my phone to my ear and Dan starts setting up another match of injustice."I thought you'd left me to talk to myself for a moment."Jack says before laughing to himself."Sorry buddy. Dan was cheating and you know how competitive I am!"I say whilst glaring at Dan who just shrugsm laughing, Jack laughs."Is he being a billy? Let him fucking have it Lauren!"Jack yells confidently down the phone in his Irish accent causing me to laugh loudly."I will Jackaroony! Anyway what's up? I thought you were recording the forest with Markimoo!"I say Markimoo in a innocent high pitched voice causing Jack to laugh."Awwwwh! I am! Just later on...Chloe rang for you. It sounded important..."Jack says and I hear him opening and closing cupboards in the background."Right...I'm coming home now anyway..."I say whilst checking the time only to see Dan pouting so I roll my eyes at him."Yay! Okay see you when you get Baaaiii!"He exclaims down the phone."Baaaiii!"I say hanging up and looking over at the pouting Dan."Don't give me that! I have band business and Tom is coming over after."I explain and Dan nods with a huff after my little explanation."If you don't come back soon I will kidnap you."Dan says as I grab my jacket, I laugh to myself at his comment and shake my head."I'll see you soon."

After a couple of buses I start walking down the street to my flat I share with Jack. Ireland was rather chilling on days like this, the clouds were darkening so we should probably expect rain. I jog up the stairs until I get to our flat but theres no sign of Jack so far, maybe he's recording... I head into the kitchen, I really wanted some cookies. I open the cupboards in search for the cookies I bought but they were no longer there."SEAN MCLOUGHLIN!I yell Jack's real name so he knows he's in trouble but he doesn't seem to be home...He's lucky. I walk over to the living room where I see a note on the table."Dear Lozyloo,

I have gone to get us some kfc and a few groceries.

Love, Jackaroony.

PS. Sowwie for eating your cookies, they were just there and I couldn't resist the cookies. Billy made me do it. I'll buy you some more."

I roll my eyes at his adorablness and pull my phone out to check my text. I have three unread message.

Message one from Chloe--"Lauren, Lex, Tom and Ben. Get your bags packed because your going to be spending 47 days performing on tour with Vans Warped Tour. You also all have a photoshoot next week in London for kerrang magazine."My stomach dropped when I read that message...how the hell was I supposed to sing in front of so many people with such little time to prepare and even worse how was I supposed to tell Thomas.

Message two from Tom Whipp (Not BF)--"Holy shit! Hell yeah! Spend me and Lex the details of where we are meeting in America and We'll meet at the tour bus!"

Message three from Ben the bitchface bassist--"Holy fuck man! The lineup has been announced! Do you guys have any idea who we'll be spending our time with! Black Veil Brides, Sleeping with Sirens, Falling In Reverse, 30 Seconds to Mars and Avenged Sevenfold! This is like a dream come true!"

That's when I felt like I was going to pass out all of those bands were the reason I was doing what I was doing, I had to go now but Tom really wasn't going to approve.

"Wow guys...This is great news! I can't wait! Congratulations to all of us! xxx "I text to the group before putting my phone away.

I hear my front door knock before opening."Hello!"A british voice calls and I freeze where I am. How am I supposed to tell him this after the way he normally reacts. He walks through the to see me stood in the living room, gripping my jacket for comfort."Is everything alright darling?"He says in his usual charming British accent as he walks over to me."Yeah I'm fine..."He places a gentle kiss on my forehead."I was thinking, perhaps next month once I'm done filming we.could go away together."He says looking down at me and I feel my heart ache slightly so I look down at my feet, he frowns confused by my actions."I can't."I mutter to him and he steps back slightly not taking his eyes of me though."What do you mean you can't?"He asks me in a calm voice while scanning me with his baby blue iris's. I slowly look up at him and bite my lip."I'm doing this years Warped Tour in America."I confess to him and I see him grit his jaw."You told me you and your band were on a break."He says in a slightly raised voice and I roll my eyes at him."I was. We was but Warped Tour is such a huge opportunity for us!"I say trying to make him understand and he looks down at me with his big eyes."You told me you were taking a break. For us."He gestures between us both and I gulp at him, pushing my emotions down."I was. But in order for this to work we need to be cooperative. Its all one sided. I take a break yet you keep acting, that's not fair."I say through gritted teeth and he starts heading for thedoor."We always argue. ALWAYS! I told you, I had too and that I'd already took the role before we'd made the agreement!"He yells whilst getting to the door."And you fucking knew full well that I was a singer when we got into this relationship so you knew that entitled traveling a lot!"I yell back to him as tears roll down my face but he just walks out of the door just as Jack walks in and Tom slams it behind him."Is everything okay?"Jack asks me in his confused Irish accent and I try to smile at him."Everything is fine..."I gulp, pushing down my emotions and Jack moves to put the shopping in the kitchen as well as dish out the food.

I get my song book and start to write some new lyrics."When your young you always take what you can get..."


	2. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to warped tour!

I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail and huffed as I gazed into the mirror, traveling so early wasn't exactly something I was fond of but hey, it's gotta be done. Dan and Ben were meeting us at the airport and Lex and Tom were meeting us at the tour bus which was picking us up outside Dallas TX airport. Yeah I'd invited Dan on tour with us. I invited Jack too but he had a YouTube channel to run. I didn't wear anything special for traveling, just a oversized shirt, some leggings and some dolly shoes.

I walked out of my room with my suitcase and rucksack to see Jack cooking pancakes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, it was very rare Jack cooked anything."Whatcha doing?"I say as I put my bag on the couch and leave my suitcase by the front door."Cooking breakfast for us! You can't go on a plane with a empty stomach!"Jack lectured and I rolled my eyes at him as I entered the kitchen."Really? Watch me...it's nice of you Jack but you know I hate breakfast buddy."I say as I pop myself up on the kitchen counter."Did you manage to sleep?"Jack asks me while dishing himself some pancakes out."Nope. I'm beginning to envy the dead."I say with a huff before pouting, Jack chuckles at me."Ah well! I'm sure you'll get some sleep eventually Lozyloo! Anyway what's this costume party you're invited to?"Jack asks while putting maple syrup on his pancakes."It's a V.I.P band thingy! It sounds fun enough. You go as your favourite Villain or Hero. I'm going as Harley Quinn. I've packed my Jester costume."I tell him with a chuckle and he pouts unamused."I wish I could go, I'd rock the shit out of deadpool."Jack jokes and I laugh at him, Imagining a Irish deadpool."I'm pretty sure. Deadpool is Canadian not Irish."I tell him with a raised brow and he pulls a face at me before taking a bite of pancake."I fucking know but I'm allowed to dream Lauren. Alway has douchearooney called or texted?"Jack asks me with a curious expression and I shake my head just as the front door opens."Helloooo!"Chloes voice echos through the flat and I smile and hop down off the counter."In here Chloe!"I call for her and she skips into the kitchen."Hi Jack!"Chloe waves at Jack who has a mouth full of pancakes, he waves his fork at her."Ready to get going!"Chloe says excitedly while grabbing my bag off the couch."Yup!"I walk over the Jack and give him a kiss on the cheek before hugging him."See ya soon Jackaroony! If you need me message me on twitter or something!"I say with a grin as I head towards the front door to grab my suitcase."See you when you get back Lauren! Enjoy the tour and the party! I want pictures!"Jack yells as I open the front door."Okay Seeya!"I yell back to him and he laughs."Bye Jack!"Chloe yells to him as we shut the front door.

After we'd put our stuff into the back of Chloe's car we got into the front and put on some music."So the posters will be in kerrang next week. You'll be alongside Alex Gaskarth from All Time Low, Jenna Mcdougall from Tonight Alive, Josh Franceschi from You Me At Six and Hayley Williams from Paramore."Chloe tells me with a smile as she puts on her sunglasses."Now lets go to America!!!"She exclaims as she turns onto a motorway.

As we pulled up outside the airport there they were. Ben with his shortish dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was carrying his guitar case and his suitcases rested at his feet. He wore a Black Veil Brides shirt and some black jeans with combat boots. Dan stood beside him, slightly shorter with short black hair and greeny, brown eyes, he just had his suitcases."Hope you've all packed your costumes. Swimming and party costumes!"I say as I skip towards them with my bags and Ben rolls his eyes at me."Come here you crazy bitch."He says opening his arms for a hug which I glady give him."Dan right? Nice to meet you Dan!"Chloe says holding her hand out for him to shake it and which he does.

After a half hour wait we began boarding the plane. On the plane I sat next to Chloe and Ben and Dan sat behind us. I wrote some new lyrics while listening to 30 seconds to mars This is war album on my phone. Ben, Dan and Chloe watched Garfield while Chloe filled in some paper work."So how long is this tour?"Dan asked Chloe and Ben."47 days."Chloe replies while filling in a few things in."Geez do you two ever stop working?"Ben asks as he glances between me and Chloe."No. Lauren was the same in high school..."Dan tells Ben without taking his eyes off the film."He's right...Me and Chloe were the same in college too..."I say while chewing on my pen deep in thought."Yeah we were."Chloe mumbles.

After landing and gathering our bags we were heading for the tour bus. We had three days until the start of Warped Tour, today was to travel there, sleep off our jet lag and get used to our hotels, maybe look around the place a little. Tomorrow was to look around so we knew what stage we'd be performing on and where out merch stands were going to be at and where our signing hour would be being held at and at night we'd be attending the V.I.P costume party, for band members, managers and friends or family of the members only.

When we got outside we saw Two tall guys leaning on our tour bus with sunglasses on and without their suitcases so we guessed they'd already put their stuff on the bus. We all walked over to them. Lex was tall and slim and slightly muscular with shoulder length blonde hair and baby blue eyes, he wore a white Paramore vest top and blue skinny jeans with some high top trainers. Tom was just a little shorter than Lex with shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes he wore a black shirt with baggy blue jeans and black trainers. I was rather close with both but Lex was one of my best friends, of course lately I hadn't seen much of him since he'd got a new girlfriend."Hello boys!"I exclaim to the pair who both grin."Long time no see Lauren!"Tom says with a smile as he hugs Chloe, I hug Lex and lecture him about me never seeing him which he just ignores. I'd grown up with both Tom and Lex in high school too so they both knew Dan already.

Eventually we all gathered onto the tour bus which felt like home, the weather in Texas was scorching compared to Ireland, I was already boiling alive. Our tour bus was dark due to the blacked out windows but it was dimmly lit by lights that's brightness could be altered and the flooring was wooden. There was four bunks and one bedroom at the back. There was a bathroom with a shower and a small kitchen. At the front there was a flat screen tv with a couch and a xbox with games. We were never bored. The bedroom at the back had a double bed with black covers with a tv on the wall and a dvd player with a dvd pile next to it, there was female skin creams, perfumes, roll ons and makeup."Lauren has the bedroom because she tends to watch dvds in there when we go out to parties plus Chloe tends to stay in hotels instead so we find it fair that the girl has the back room."Lex explains to Dan who nods understanding."Yeah, plus when we get into a argument over games she gets annoyed and watches dvds."Ben adds as he helps Chloe put the bags away. I carry my bags to the back of the bus to my room and unpack some new boxsets."Hey guys I brought the boxset to Supernatural and Gotham."I shout to them all from the back of the bus an the bus begins to move, I hear Chloe cheer at the mention of both Gotham and Supernatural. I come back through the see Chloe and Tom unpacking food and putting it into the cupboards and the tiny fridge. Dan and Ben were discussing the games that were with the xbox and Lex was sat on the couch texting his girlfriend. I sit next to him and rest my head on his shoulder."Hiya..."He mumbles to me and I chuckle."Hi..."I mutter to him and he locks his phone and grabs my song book from where I'd thrown it earlier and starts to read my new lyrics."Some of these are really good and deep."He mumbles to me before looking down at me."You've been having a rough time with Tom haven't you? I can tell because you look like you haven't been sleeping either."I nod against his shoulder and he huffs and rubs my arms."Anyone hungry?"Tom asks everyone and we all agree that we are and Chloe starts to throw everyone cans of energy drinks and Tom starts to make ham sandwiches. Chloe sits next to us and starts to check her phone for any recent updates. Dan and Ben finally settle on Civilization Revolution and start loading up the xbox."Lauren you need to get Injustice!"Dan whines at me and I roll my eyes at him before throwing a pillow at him. He laughs at me before throwing it back."Okay so we'll keep switching over every time we reach a new era?"Ben checks with Dan who nods."Who's going first?"Dan asks Ben who shrugs before saying."You go ahead and go first."Ben says and Dan sits on a Bean bag on the floor."We are being the Japanese because they are my favourites."Dan mutters and Ben pouts at his choice."I wanted to be Ghandi."Ben smirks to himself before looking at me and I was half asleep putting my middle finger up at him. Tom comes over and hands us all ham sandwiches before Chloe perks up."All the smaller bands are already there. As well as some of the bigger bands. Falling In Reverse and Sleeping With Sirens are already there and Black Veil Brides and 30 Seconds to Mars are still on there way."Chloe says before biting into her sandwich."Ooo the Shaka of the zulu!"Ben says in a teasing voice before Dan denies his request for piece."Never!!!"He yells and Ben laughs at him."He's gonna fuck you over."Ben mutters to Dan who just shrugs."I don't think they care Chloe. We do though."Tom tells Chloe while he opens up a can of monster energy."Yeah I care...Not long till I get to meet my idols I'm so not going to faint..."I mutter into Lex's shoulder and I feel his arm start moving as he laughs at me.

After a while I had woken up in my bedroom at the back of the bus to the sound of Dan and Ben had being crowned victorious in a domination victory against The Romans, chinese and americans. Lex was making a new tune on his acoustic for some of the new lyrics I'd written. Tom was on his laptop typing away and Chloe was laughing at Dan and Ben. I came through and Tom smiled at me."Feeling better?"He asks me and I nod yawning."We're nearly there now don't worry."Chloe tells me as Ben and Dan decide to go vs on doritos crash course.

We finally pull up outside the gates and we hear excessive beeping coming from behind us and the a loud of excited chanting."Who's that?"Chloe calls to.the driver who seems to be laughing."It's Black Veil Brides bus madam."The driver calls back and Ben gets all giddy and goes to look out of the window, forgetting its blacked out."Of course it's the Black Veil Brides bus. If it wasn't for the fact Chloe had told us sleeping With Sirens were here already I'd of guessed it was Kellin but now I'm guessing it's Ashley Purdy..."I mumble to myself while turning on my phone to check for any messages.

Once our bus was through and parked up we noticed we were in the middle of All Time Low's bus and Falling In Reverse's. This should be fun!


	3. The costume party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to party like a villain!

I walk around the grounds in the boiling sun, alone, while wearing a black tank top and denim shorts and skull patterned dolly shoes. I had my headphones in as I walk around the area. Everyone else was still sleeping but I couldn't sleep still. It was about 7am right now and I wanted to get a early start.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me so I stopped where I was and scanned around but there wasn't anyone there so I kept walking while checking behind me. I felt nervous due to being in a strange country and a strange area. I wasn't paying attention and ended up walking into something hard with a leather feel."Whoops!"I yelped while stepping back, I looked up to be greeted by a man with short dark hair and hazel eyes, he had some facial hair too and I.knew exactly who he was."Watch yourself there sweetheart."He chuckles down at me and I stand there unsure what to say or do."Are you okay?"He voice sounds concerned and I quickly clear my throat and smile."Yeah, Yeah...I'm fine. Sorry for bumbing it you."I say in the most confident voice I can put on."Hey I recognize you...aren't you the lead singer of that new upcoming band...Your boyfriend is that guy who plays Loki..."He says with a smile as he starts to walk towards his tour bus with me."Yeah. Tom Hiddleston that is my boyfriend and Yes I'm Lauren the lead singer of Lovebite."I say introducing myself and he nods to himself."I'm--"He starts introducing himself but I cut him off."Shannon Leto. Drummer of 30 Seconds to Mars. I'm a big fan of the band."I tell him with a smile before starting blush at the realisation I'd interrupted him."Oh awesome! My brother Jared likes a few of your songs actually. Are you going to the costume party tonight? I think you'd both get along."Shannon asks me with a raised brow before reaching his bus that seemed to be two buses away from ours. My eyes widen when he tells me about Jared listening to our music."Yeah. My whole bands going actually so I'll see you there."I tell him with a smile and he nods winking at me."See you around!"He says hopping into his bus. I start running back to our own bus, I couldn't   
believe that had actually just happened.

I unlock the door and hop in only to be greeted by fully dressed Chloe and Dan who were sat having a cup of coffee. Chloe was wearing a batman shirt with purple shorts and converse trainers. Dan was wearing a blue shirt and black skinny jeans and a pair of white trainers. Lex, Tom and Ben were all still in bed."Someone looks happy!"Chloe says with a smirk and I smile at her, I felt giddy."Chloe you'll never guess what just happened!!"I say in a giddy voice as I take a seat next to her."You met Ghandi?"Dan jokes while drinking his coffee."What? No!"I chuckle at him and shake my head at him."What is it then?"Chloe asks me confused and I notice Ben, Lex and Tom are all listening to us."I have just been walking around with Shannon Leto!"I say with a little squeal of excitement. Dan looks to Chloe in a clearly confused."He's the drummer of 30 seconds to mars..."Chloe explains to a confused Dan and Lauren starts flailing her arms around."You don't understand though! Jared Leto likes our music!"I say like a giddy child being told that santa is real. Chloe starts laughing at me and I hear the guys in the back laughing too but I just wave them off."Whatever but they asked if we are going to the party tonight so..."I pull my tongue out at them all before my phone starts buzzing. I check my phone and my friends notice my eyes furrow in confusion."What's up?"Chloe asks and I notice all the guys in the back fighting over the bathroom."It's Rachel...She says she needs to talk to me and that it's important..."I mutter and my phone buzz's again."She asked me to skype her."I mumble before heading to my room in the back of the bus to load up my laptop.

Chloe's POV

"Who's Rachel?"Lex calls to us all before he heads through to the front to sit with us, Tom was following him. Ben must be using the bathroom first."Rachel Minor..."Dan says like it's the most obvious thing in the world."Care to elaborate?"Lex gestures to me and Dan. Tom starts putting a dvd on which I see is season one of the walking dead."She played the demon Meg Masters in Supernatural. Crowley killed her in season eight but she helps out Lauren when she's on the supernatural set. That's how she managed to play the lucifer part well."Chloe explains and Lex looks to Tom who just shrugs at him."I don't watch supernatural..."Tom mutters while he presses play on the xbox. Dan glances at him offended due to him just joining the show as well.

Lauren's POV

The second my skype signs in, Rachel's name pops up on my screen saying that she's ringing. Her photo is a selfie with Misha whereas mine is a picture of me and Tom kissing and he's in his Loki costume. I click and answer the phone and notice that she's in a set bus."I thought you were heading home..."I say to Rachel who just grins at me before shrugging."You know I like to hang around and annoy the boys, mostly Mark..."She jokes and I roll my eyes at her before starting to laugh as I see a hand try and playfully hit her."JARED!"Rachel yells to Jared as he continues to attempt to annoy her. Eventually he stops and Rachel looks back to the camera."So what is it you want Megstiel?"I tease her with her ship name with Misha's character, Castiel."Oh very funny Labriel..."She teases me back with my ship name with Richards character, Gabriel."Wow..."I roll my eyes at her and she smirks at me before her expressions change completely."Have you been reading the papers?"She says looking uneasy and I shake my head slowly."No why?"I ask her nervously and she takes a deep breath before taking the newspaper next to her and reading."Crimson Peak star, Tom Hiddleston has been spotted taking romantic strolls down the beach with hit single shake it off singer, Taylor Swift."Rachel reads out while slowly glancing up at me, seeing my happiness immediately fall."I just thought you should know...Richard's furious, we all are but it might be nothing so for now we are all giving him the benefit of the doubt..."Rachel explains and I slowly nod at her while gulping and pushing back tears."It's understandable...I'll ring him before I go out tonight..."I assure Rachel before I hear a voice in the back shout."Rachel! Your back on..."It sounded like Osric who plays Kevin Tran."I'm on my way...I've gotta go hun, I'll talk to you soon."I nod at her and sign out of skype.

After crying to myself for a while on my bed, I finally come to a conclusion and that was that, two can play this game. So i head out of my room to see everyone watching the walking dead."Finally! Now we can get ready for the party!"Ben says carelessly but Chloe glances at me, knowing something has happened, Lex, Tom and Dan can tell too but neither of them say anything. Ben shoves past me to get his stuff.

While the boys were taking turns getting their costumes on, I was already in my full jester cat suit and Chloe was in a green leaf styled torso suit. I was now helping her with the green skin paint since I'd already sprayed her hair orange with wash out hair dye. After I was done with that she began to paint my face with white face paint and then she painted my lips black before putting black eye shadow on. After she was done I put on my black eye mask and I was done. I was going as the animated series of Harley Quinn, Chloe was going as the arkham series Poison Ivy.

The boys soon came out and Dan was dressed as Arrow, Ben was going as Bane, Tom was going as green lantern and Lex was going as The Arkham knight. We all took a group photo before starting to head to the location of the party.

Once we arrived we noticed that there was a lot of familiar faces around. I swung my fake mallet around in my hand before we all seemed to go our separate ways.

Chloe's POV

I was wondering around on my own which I wasn't really used too. After a while I headed to the drinks stall and got myself some wine. Whilst I was grabbing a cup someone tapped my shoulder, causing me to turn around and face them. It was a shoulder length brown haired girl with piercing blue eyes peaking through her mask. She was dressed as catwoman."Hello Ivy!"She jokes in her broad American accent and I laugh at her."Sorry, Juliet Simms..."She holds her hand out for me to shake which I gladly did."Chloe Taylor."I say back and let go of her hand."Your the manager of lovebite, right?"Juliet says whilst grabbing herself a cup of beer."Yeah. Your Andy Biersack's wife right?"I smile sweetly at her and she nods at me."That's me!"

Dan's POV

I was wondering around the room on my phone, not paying attention when I bump into someone in a brown mask wearing golden eye contacts. He was wearing the arkham asylum Scarecrow costume. I immediately recognized him."Zach! Hi!"Zach tilts his head at me in confusion."Dan what are you doing here?"Zach says in a confused voice which I laugh at."I'm here with Lauren's band. What are you doing here?"I explain to the confused Zach who looks like a puppy."I'm here with Sleeping With Sirens. Let's go find everyone..."

Lauren's POV

I'd seen Andy Biersack dressed as Batman, Ronnie Radke dressed as Nightwing, Kellin Quinn dressed as Robin and Now I was stood with Shannon Leto who was dressed as Deadpool and Tomo Milicevic who was dressed as Spiderman."Heya bozo's!"I say in a squeaky voice whilst placing my red and black painted fake mallet on my shoulders as I approach Shannon who was just taking a drink, they'd both taken their masks off to greet me."Tomo, this is Lauren, lead singer of Lovebite.Lauren Tomo, guitarist of 30 seconds to mars."Shannon introduces me to Tomo who shakes my hand."Nice to meet you. Where's Jared?"I smile at Shannon who shows me a text of him saying he's on his way."Lauren look who I found!"Dan yells to me whilst dragging someone dressed as Scarecrow over, I look closer and my smile grows."Zach? Hey!"I exclaim while hugging him tightly and he hugs me back, Shannon and Tomo watch with raised brows. I pull back and gesture to Shannon and Tomo."Dan, Zach...meet Shannon Leto the drummer of 30 seconds to mars and Tomo Milicevic the guitarist of 30 seconds to mars. Boys these are my friends Dan and Zach."I introduce everyone and everyone starts talking about there favourite games and heros. I glance over and see Chloe with Lex, Tom and Ben who were talking to Juliet Simms, Andy Biersack, Kellin Quinn and Ronnie Radke.

Juliet, Andy, Ronnie and Chloe came walking over to join us. Chloe was rather close with Ronnie all of sudden."I'm going to talk to pewds later..."Zach grabs my arm and spins me around."Did you say pubes?"He asks while laughing uncontrollably. The whole group starts laughing at us until a man with combed back bright green hair, a tattooed chest, a maroon alligator skinned coat with blue joggy bottoms with the words Arkham written down his right leg in white. He carried a maroon cane. His eyes were painted black and he had a fake tattooed J under his right eye and the word Damaged fakely tattooed on his forehead. His lips were painted a crimson red. His blue eyes stared right through me, causing me to gulp. Everyone in our group watched the uncomfortable moment feeling like they were in a room with the real Joker and Harley Quinn. His blue eyes finally moved to look at Shannon, a grin spread across his red painted lips."Shan! Tomo!"He says in his Joker voice before throwing a arm around Shannon's shoulders."Jared, you took your time. I can see why though."Shannon says and my gaze falls on the fake tattoos on his chest. Near his neck on the right side are lots HA's. Near his neck on the left side is a skull with a jester hat on. In the center of his chest the word Joker is written and finally on his lower stomach near his waist line is a stretched cheshire grin. Jared watches me checking out his costume while he talks with his band mates. I snap out of it when I feel Chloe, Dan and Zach's gazes on me. I look up to see them all staring at me and smirking which causes me to blush...thank god for the white facepaint."So it seems you've already found Harley!"Jared exclaims in his Joker voice before approaching me so I decide to play along with his little game. I raise my mallet and rest it on my shoulders before tilting my head grinning."Oh Mistah J, I was only talkin! Honest! You know I only have eyes for yoou!"I say in a squeaky voice which causes Jared to smirk."I don't understand..."Zach whispers to Dan and Chloe who laugh. Andy, Juliet and Ronnie start taking pictures of the pair. Chloe gets a idea and starts walking over to Jared before resting her arm on his shoulder and raising her leg up against him."Oh but Joker...I think you'll love my garden..."Chloe whispers in a seductive tone while resting her lips by Jared's ear. Shannon and Tomo decide to go over to Kellin and the other guys."Hey! Hands off my puddin red!"I yell while raising my hammer playfully. Dan and Zach nudge Andy and Juliet as if to say.'let's join in.' "Or what Harls?"Chloe says letting go of Jared who seems to be enjoying this little game."I'll crush ya pretty flowers!"I say in a threatening tone and Jared finally moves to my side, wrapping a arm around me and pulling me into this."Honey, baby, Pumpkin pie! Don't worry!"Jared says and I let out a little squeal of happiness."You've got nowhere to go Joker..."Andy joins in and Ronnie steps back, videoing all of this."That's right..."Dan says joining by Andy's side. Chloe walks over to Andy and starts to feel up his chest."Will you take my rose? One little kiss Will make your heart explode...I promise."Juliet claws at Chloe and lets out a little hiss."I don't think so Ivy."I grab both girls by their arms and Andy steps towards Me and Jared but Zach jumps in front of him."Nice try batman but why don't you try my latest toxins."Zach says while pretending to inject toxins into Andy's neck. Andy falls to the floor pretending to be effected by the fear toxins. I walk forward towards Andy and I ready my hammer."Uh oh! Does it hurt? Too bad!"I swing my fake mallet and pretend to hit him so he falls back dramatically."Hey Batsy gotta concussion!"I giggle uncontrollably and Jared grabs me back roughly by my arm, growling slightly."HARLEY! ONLY I GET TO KILL THE BAT! UNDERSTAND?"Jared yells perfectly in character."Yes sir..."I say in a innocent squeaky voice, watching as Jared skips over and leads over Andy."Just give us a second..."Jared says before prancing back over to me, looking angry."Joker...she was just helping..."Zach adds while smirking and looking at his needles."You forgot what I taught you..."Jared says while taking a grip of my throat, not tightly of course."I'm sorry puddin..."I say and watch as he sneakly winks at me."I'm going to have to teach you again and THIS time I'll make sure you DON'T forget..."Jared says in a intimidating tone of voice and Andy finally jumps back up dramatically while leaping towards Jared who lets me go. Andy and Jared playfully fight for a while before I sneak up behind them and gently Whack Andy on the head with the mallet which follows with him pretending to fall to the floor knocked out."BABY YOU'RE THE GREATEST!"Jared exclaims opening his arms for a hug and I drop the hammer and leap into his arms which follows with him lifting me up bridal style before in the heat of the moment and due to being deeply in character ends up with us both kissing each other. Ronnie stops the recording and starts to upload it onto, Facebook, YouTube and Twitter. Afterwards Jared looks down at me while lowering me back down to the ground and I look up at him before running off. Jared looks at Chloe, Zach and Dan who are stood wondering what the hell had just happened. Andy is patting his shoulder and leading his off to discuss what had just happened.


	4. Skype, Tweets, Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Love you all!

So...It was coming to the end of the tour and I'd avoided Jared and well everyone as much as possible. My daily routine would be perform, do signings and pictures before locking myself away in my tour bus. It was none stop arguing with my band mate Ben. Dan and Chloe would hang around the bus a lot, watching tv and playing video games. My twitter practically exploded after the video went viral and thanks to the filming of Thor, Tom hadn't been online and hopefully hadn't seen the video, I had to explain that it was just roleplaying, nothing more. Which was true! 

My phone buzzed as I headed towards my tour bus, i flipped it open to see the name. Jackaboy lit across my screen, I unlocked my phone and read the message.

Jackaboy-Mind explaining to me what's going on here Lauraboo?!? I come back from my convention to see a bunch of abuse aimed at you all over twitter. 

I inhaled deeply before texting him back.--I did something stupid. I'll skype you in 5-10minutes.

Jack's POV 

I was currently sat in a skype call with Mark, Felix and Ken. I wasn't really speaking much, just reading the comments that were calling her a cheat and saying that she should be ashamed of herself. Why? As far as I know, Tom is the one taking romantic strolls with Taylor Swift."Jaaaaaccckkk!"Felix's voice snapped me out of my little trance and I cleared my throat."Ya?"I said trying to sound my usual cheerful self."You okay there Jackaboy?"Felix said in his usual Swedish humorous voice."Yep! Why wouldn't I be?"Silence fills the call before Mark breaks it."You're uncharacteristically quiet...It's almost as if your Irishness is disappearing."My phone buzzed once again and I read the message with furrowed brows."Guy's I gotta go for a little while."

Lauren's POV 

Just before I reached my bus someone grabbed my arm, pulling me back. He was tall and skinny with short black hair that was folded to the side while the other side was shaved. His ocean blue eyes looked down into my eyes with a intense gaze."Can I help you Mr.Biersack?"I say in a fake happy tone as another giddy singer with longish dark hair and mischievous brown eyes approached with a giddy bounce in his step. Kellin Quinn. I looked to my bus pleadingly, seeing Chloe, Zach and Dan in the window. If I was stuck with Andy and Kellin, I'm never going to get away."You going to lock yourself away again?"Andy says as he takes a drag of his cigarette."Actually I was going to skype my roommate..."I say as I turn to leave once again only to be stopped by Kellin."Come on Lauren!"Kellin says in his usual giddy voice with a wide grin."Come on what? You can't keep a YouTuber waiting!"I say as I turn to look at Dan, Zach and Chloe with more pleading eyes as they laugh at my predicament. I'll remember this in the future. My phone goes off again as Kellin continues to talk."But we were gonna have a batman marathon and we know that you're a huge batman fan soooo...Juliet, Jared, Ronnie and Alex are coming!"Kellin exclaims and I shake my head at him with a wide grin."Thanks for the invitation but after this skype call I'm heading out somewhere."I explain and they reluctantly let me leave and get back on the bus."Thanks for the help guys!"I exclaim to the laughing gamers who sat on the couch."You're welcome!"Zach and Dan yell in unison. I head into my room and open my laptop, bouncing like a giddy child onto my bed. A gentle knock came from my bedroom door causing me to glance up at the door, Chloe stood in the doorway with her usual soft gaze. I pointed at my laptop before saying."I was just gonna--"I stumbled over my words before chloe raised a hand."Jared is at the door."Chloe says before I can argue before I could answer a call poped up on my skype, the picture was a handsome blonde man with piercing blue eyes."Who is it?"Chloe asks me as she approaches the laptop."It's Chris...Chris Hemsworth..."I mumble confused before Chloe pulls me off my bed."I'll answer that, you go and deal with the former Joker that's at our bus door."She says as she sits herself down on her bed."Chloe?"A confused Chris calls through the laptop."Where is Lauren?"I hear Tom ask from the laptop and i immediately run for the exit to the bus, I couldn't face him right now and i didn't understand why because as far as I knew, I hadn't done anything wrong...maybe it was because I'd let him and his fans down... 

Forgetting everything I made my way for the front door only to walk right into something hard."Ow!"I mumbled as I walked right into a smiling Jared Leto."In a world of your own?"Jared asks as he grins at me, my gaze immediately casts down and I take a deep breath before my eyes look up to meet Jared."If you're here about the costume party then I'd just like to say that it didn't mean anything, I was just in role, I am dating Tom Hiddleston."I point out and Jared looks rather confused for a moment."Yeah, I know. I came to say that I'd just told my fans to back off and that was all it was. I also came to ask about Tom. I heard about everything to do with Taylor Swift."He says as he watched my face contorted in anger and jealously."Yeah well that slut can watch it. Once I return back home she better back off before I make her."I say in a bitter tone of voice causing Jared to chuckle to himself."Wow, okay."He mumbles before turning to leave."I guess I'll see you around then."He says with a wave before he leaves. I quickly text Jack telling him I won't be able to skype because something came up.

The door to the bus opens to reveal Chloe with a look that is indefinable look."Lauren...Tom wants to speak to you...it's about the video."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I haven't been very good and my muse has been low.


	5. We'll work it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on this!

*Flashback*

"What's your character like this time then?"I asked the handsome blonde who was sat in the garden reading his script with a cup of tea on the table in front of him. My arms gently came to wrap around his chest from behind him. I was staying in his London home with him for the weekend. Tom placed his script down and looked up to me with his beautiful blue eyes as his hands came up to rest on my arms."I'm a charming British clay miner who's going through financial problems and family issues."Tom answers me with a soft smile as I move around him to take a seat across from him."So...Are you going to summon a alien army to London this time because of family issues?"I joke to him and watch as he playfully glares at me before grinning and finally laughing as he shakes his head."Loki jokes now Lauren?"Tom says with a raised brow as be takes a sip of his tea."Hey, sorry for liking your bad boy Villain."I respond with raised hands in defense and a small pout."Anyway darling, aren't you joining a new American tv show?"Tom asked with a small smile as he watches me."Yeah. Due to the fact my character I created for a certain fan base a few years ago is classed as a myth or legend, Supernatural want me to join the show, it's only supposed to be for a few episodes but lets see how it all turns out."I explain as I play with my phone in my hands. Tom stands up and kisses me on ny forehead."Well, I'm sure they'll love you, love. I was thinking about making our relationship public."He says as he heads into the house."Wait what?"I yell as I chase after him into the house."Perhaps you'll publicly execute someone again in Supernatural..."Tom says as he changes the subject."Really? Gotham jokes?"I mumble as he laughs to himself.

*End of flashback*

I walked into the tour bus, glancing at Chloe who shrugged as if to say, she doesn't know how he's going to react."Where's everyone?"I ask Chloe once I notice the bus is empty."Dan and Zach have gone to the beach, Lex and Tom have gone to get some supplies for the journey home and Ben is on one of his usual strops so only God knows where he is."Chloe breathes out as I walk into the bedroom. I slowly make my way into the camera's view, seeing Tom dressed up as Loki."Hey..."I mutter awkwardly as I sit myself down on the bed."I saw the video...Then I saw the messages from your fans."Tom says as he looks away or down now and again."It was only roleplaying mixed with me being drunk...it didn't mean anything."I say with pleading eyes, I was pleading that he'd understand."I know darling, I could see that and I saw how you regretted it too. I'm not mad with you. I think we should make our relationship public."Tom says as he looks up at me with a serious gaze."Really?"I ask in a rather surprised tone of voice."Yes. We need to give the press something true to talk about before these false relationship accusations get to us."Tom says and I hear Chris Hemsworth, Jeremy Renner and Robert Downey Jr yelling things like."I KNEW IT! HE WASN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL INTO TAYLOR'S TRAP AFTER ALL!"Which made me laugh softly to myself. I was guessing that they were there because they were getting ready for filming the new avengers."So you haven't cheated on me with that bitch then?"I ask with a raised brow and I watch as Tom pulls a face."God no, Although the front pages of the papers say different this week."He shows me a newspaper with me and Jared Leto kissing and Tom and Taylor kissing with a headline that read."Fan's uproar about Lauren and Tom's new lovers."Which made my heart ache slightly."I'm really hoping that's photoshopped..."I mumble out loud in a sad and shakey tone of voice."Unfortunately it's not. She kissed me and I pushed her away but clearly the press decided to ignore that part."Tom says through gritted teeth."She what?"I say angrily as I clench my fists, I'd ignored everything past."She kissed me."And I was filled with rage."Ignore it darling, she's not worth it."Tom tells me with a gentle and caring smile."Once you return to England, I'll pick you up from the airport. I'm flying back for the awards so I think then will be a perfect opportunity to appear as a couple in public and then perhaps the press and fans will shut up about Taylor and Jared."Tom says with a soft laugh before I hear Chris shout for him."Okay, I've got to go love but I'll text you and we'll work this out babe."He says with a smile as he carries the phone with him to Chris due to the fact it was his phone and skype account."Okay, I'll see you then."I grin at him and just before he hands the phone back to Chris he says."Oh! You and Chloe are coming to Australia with me to the new Thor and Avengers set. The cast wants to meet you both and you both have a audition that me and Chris, may or may not have got you."Tom says and Chris acts innocent before hiding behind Tom."Well then...I'm sure Chloe is going to be over the moon."I joke with the pair.

Once we had said our goodbyes, I yelled to Chloe."CHLOE WE ARE GOING TO AUSTRALIA!"and i faintly heard a squeal and a"WHAT!"In reply before running echoed throughout the bus, signalling that she was making her way to me.

Song for chapter--- A heart doesn't best on it's own by Juliet Simms

￼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like leave comments and kudo's and thank you again! I'm sorry the chapters are so short though.


	6. Lost dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren bumps into someone she's quite a fan of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this, I lost my muse.

"So yeah, Tom is taking us to Australia when we get back home."I explain to the seemingly dazed Chloe."So...let me get this straight. We are going to Australia to audition for some roles and to work on a album?"Chloe repeats for the 100th time and I nod at her with a soft laugh."You do realise that although warped tour is over, you aren't going to be leaving for a while due to signings and interviews..."Chloe explains and I look deep in thought for a moment."Shit you're right..."I gasp out and cover my mouth in shock before I shrug softly. 

The door to the bus opens and Dan, Ben, Tom and Lex all come and get on the bus. Lex and Tom go straight to bed whereas Dan goes and takes over the tv, turning off Chloe's The originals mid show."What the fuck do you think you're doing?"Chloe yells at Dan as she storms away from me and to him. The bus had been tense for a while, everyone had been arguing continuously, especially Lex and Ben and Chloe and Dan. I watched Chloe kick off with Dan from the doorway before I slowly moved myself to my back room and got changed into some leather skinny jeans, leather boots, a red checkered shirt, a white scarf with black skulls on and a leather jacket and then made my way out of the bus trying to avoid world war 3.

I made my way out of my bus and walked straight into some hard and firm which immediately knocked me down to the floor."Shit! Sorry!"A male voice yelled as he ran back towards me and grabbed my arm, helping me back to my feet. My blue eyes looked up to be met my chocolate brown ones, his black hair that was shaven on one side of his head had fallen slightly into his face from all the running. He was wearing the exact same scarf as me with a black studded leather jacket and leather pants and a red checkered shirt, just like me. This was strange. This was Ronnie Radke. I looked him up and down and he raised a amused brow at me, obviously noticing the similarities too."Like what you see?"The man confidently questions, causing me to roll my eyes at him."Oh please, I see Ronnie Radke, I'm sure plenty of other girls would like what they see but I'm taken sweetheart."I sass out to him while attempting to get past him and continue my walk but he grabs my arm, spinning me around. I noticed Andy and Kellin spying on us both in the distance which only added onto my annoyance."Do I know you? You look familiar."Ronnie questions me with confusion ridden features. His brown eyes searching my blue ones for answers."You may have seen me on tv, on Gotham and if not then you'll have probably heard my band and if it's neither of them, you probably saw me at the costume party."I explain to him with a heavy sigh as I attempt to look for a escape route. Ronnie grins down at me before nodding his head."Yeah I know you! I know your band and that you were Harley Quinn at the party."Ronnie figures out with a laugh and I just simply roll my eyes at him."Yeah, well done. Would you like a medal?"I sass out with a forced smile as I push by him but he once again grabbed me, he loved my attitude."Will you help me out?"He asks with a serious look on his face which makes my brows furrow in confusion."With what?"I question with intensity in my eyes."Charlie's ran off and I'm trying to catch him."Ronnie explains to me as he releases me and looks off in the direction Charlie had ran."Charlie?"My voice is laced in confusion and uncertainty."Yeah he's my dog. I thought you'd know with you being a fan of me."Ronnie teases me and I give him a bitch face in response."Okay dipshit. I'll help you find Charlie."I sigh heavily before walking alongside Ronnie.

Later into the walk we spotted Charlie attempting to attack seagulls."CHARLIE!"Ronnie yells and the pitbull froze and turned to meet his owners gaze before barking. Charlie bounced his way over to Ronnie, his muscles showing in his movements. He wore a spiked harness and collar."How did he even get out?"I question Ronnie as he clicks his lead on."Ryan let him out."His voice sounds filled with anger."Ryan? As in your drummer?"I chuckle, clearly amused by the little band drama."Hm, if you're such a fan perhaps you'd like to come out for a drink with me at a party tonight."Ronnie requests with a grin on his lips. What do I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and comments for more!


	7. What is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to say anything about this chapter other than, oooooooooo shits gonna go down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna be working on this a lot more!

"A party?"I chuckle out before starting to walk away with a roll of my eyes. I hear Ronnie do a little run to catch up with me, Charlie runs beside him on the lead."Is something wrong with that?"Ronnie asks as he walks beside me with inquisitive expression."Yes, I don't really go out much. I only went to the costume party because I want to meet the other bands."I explain to Ronnie with full honesty, I might as well be myself."Me too."He comments and I stop outside my bus and look at him."Really? I thought you were a big party animal and ladies man."I tease him with a smirk on my lips, was Ronnie Radke trying to impress me? Ronnie chuckles out at me before saying."I used to be a party animal when I was on tour with Max all the time but now I basically just sit in my bus and play Xbox or watch movies."Ronnie confesses to me while running a hand through his hair as he talks, Charlie was sniffing my legs."Fine. Come to my bus at 5ish and we can watch some movies and drink together if that makes you happy."I tell him with a heavy sigh which he seems to be amused by."I look forward to it."He says as he walks backwards and heads across the road to his bus with Charlie. I hear the door to my bus open and see Chloe stood there with Zach, both of them with their jaws practically on the floor."Did...Did I just see you flirting with Ronnie Radke?"Zach questions with a small stutter out of shock."What? No. I wasn't flirting."I protest as I make my way onto our bus and Chloe giggles out a."Yes you were."

Later that night I sat there with Chloe who was trying to cheer me up, we'd both watched something on tv about Tom apparently now taking Taylor Swift to the awards now instead of me because I couldn't attend. The rest of the boys had gone out. I'd come to the conclusion that Ronnie wasn't actually coming so we'd just put Gotham on the tv before Chloe paused the show and turned to look at me."Now I want to ask you a serious question Lauren."Her voice was extremely serious as her chocolate eyes bored into mine, gripping my attention."Do you actually love Tom? Because you're not happy with him, I can tell."Chloe explains to me and my mouth hangs open in shock but before I could deny anything, I found myself hesitating. She did have a point, I wasn't happy. I used to be but now it all felt empty and filled with pain."Because if you was you wouldn't be kissing Jared Leto and planning to hang out alone with Ronnie Radke when everyone who knows you knows that he's always been your rock star crush."Chloe babbles away her reasons to me and I finally mutter a."I don't know."I confess to her with a shocked expression as I looked to my lap she was about to comfort me but before she could, there was a knock at the door. She slowly left me and headed towards the door, she opened it and a smirk made its way onto her lips."Lauren, Ronnie Radke's at the door for you."She announces and invites the tall rocker into the bus with a playful smile. Ronnie walks on the bus in the same checkered shirt, white scarf with black skulls and leather pants that he was wearing earlier. I stood up and looked over at him, I hadn't gotten changed either. He could tell something was wrong with me and that I was hiding it immediately, he of all people knew emotional pain when he saw it."Radke."I act like I'm not happy to see him and he just grins over at me."Dixon."He plays alone and it's like a hero and villain meeting in a film. Chloe looks between us both, mostly at the dress style before she breaths out a."Wow, what the hell..."Which makes us both look to her and laugh softly."My rooms at the back, we can drink and watch movies in there."I tell Ronnie who lifts a bottle of whisky and vodka up at me."Good, I'll get some coke."I say as I get some coke and glasses from the kitchen while he heads to the back room.

Chloe's POV 

I watched Ronnie and Lauren head into the back room before snapping myself out of shock. They dressed so alike and act so similar, I've only been in a room with the pair for about two minutes but I could already see and feel a huge amount of chemistry between the pair and I'd been in a room with Lauren and Tom. Wow. I quickly grabbed my phone and tweeted." @LoveBiteLD and @RonnieRadke are so alike it's actually scary..."My seed was planted now all we had to do was wait. My phone started ringing soon after and it was Ben, I quickly answered it."Hey! I saw your tweet about Ronnie and Lauren, when the hell did they meet?"He asks with a small laugh, he knew about Lauren's love for Ronnie Radke so this was perfect for him."Earlier today, they dress the same and everything. They are both currently drinking in her room."I whisper down the phone to Ben who practices yells."WHAT!"And I hear some familiar voices questioning him in the background before one of them seems to take the phone from Ben."Hey babycakes."The voice says smoothly down the phone and I can't help but roll my eyes. Ashley Purdy."Ash put Ben back on, this is about Lauren and Ronnie."I try to explain to Ash but the phone is rudely hung up. I glance at my phone to see crazy fan messages and a few from Ronnie and Lauren. 

"@LoveBiteCT @LoveBiteLD I know, she's taking fangirl to a whole new level."Ronnie tweeted earning loads of favourites, retweets and questioning from his fans.

"@RonnieRadke @LoveBiteCT Oh don't flatter yourself Radke, I'm a fan but I'm no extreme fangirl otherwise I'd be all over you."Lauren tweeted back to Ronnie only stirring the questioning on. Oh I really hope Tom was seeing this.

"@LoveBiteLD @LoveBiteCT Oh I <3 you too Lauren!"Ronnie tweets sending the fans crazy which only made me gasp and cover my mouth in shock.

"@RonnieRadke @LoveBiteCT I'd say I <3 you too but breaking your heart sounds fun ;) x "Lauren tweets back causing me to laugh, oh I really hope these two go somewhere.

Lauren's POV

"Oh look at all the hate I'm getting. I sense upcoming fanfictions between us Ronnie. My boyfriend is going to kill me."I chuckle out while lay down, slightly drunk on the bed, Ronnie was sat up next to me with a bottle of whisky in hand. Tonight had been the most fun I'd had in a long time and I never wanted it to end."Do you care?"Ronnie laughs down at me and I huff slightly."Why does everyone keep questioning my relationship today?"I question him with a childish pout before I chuckle and take a drink of my vodka and coke."Because you aren't happy in it. It's obvious."He points out like it's the most obvious thing in the world."True..."I breath out sadly before a big drunken grin makes its way into my lips."Wanna know something funny?"I ask Ronnie who's brown eyes go from the tv which was currently the movie ride along, to focusing on me."Hit me."He says while taking a drink of his whiskey."I lied, I am a fangirl of you."I laugh out at him and he just shakes his head at me laughing."I knew it!"He teases while nudging me playfully with his whiskey bottle."I actually have a giant crush on you and always have, I acted like a bitch to you because I'm scared of letting my guard down."I confess to him with a stupid grin on my face and he shakes his head at me while grinning."You're drunk."Ronnie points out while taking my drink off me and placing it on the floor."Aren't drunk confessions supposed to be the most truthful ones."I whisper to him and his brown eyes look down at me with a intensity filling them. I quickly lean in and my lips land on his, Thomas had betrayed me and lied to me so at this point I don't care anymore. He kisses me back with intensity and force before he quickly pulls away."I can't."He breaths while shaking his head at me, his eyes on mine."I want to but I really can't."Ronnie whispers to me and my eyes furrow in confusion."Why?"I breath out, our lips were still only centimetres away from each other's."I wish I could tell you but nobody ever understands. I just can't, not to you."He mutters to me while his brown eyes watch me with sadness filling them."I'm not good for you. I'm not good for anyone Lauren."Ronnie says to me before getting up and heading out the bedroom door, in my drunk state, I saw that as running away and I jumped up after him. Before he could leave the bus I quickly yelled."You're a coward and you're afraid."Which made Ronnie stop, probably out of anger at the fact he'd been called a coward. Chloe sat awkwardly on the couch with Ashley Purdy who had just come over and both were wondering what the hell was happening. "I'm not a coward. Don't you dare fucking call me a coward!"Ronnie yelled as he turned around to point threateningly at me. I was tough and stubborn, I wouldn't back down to him."Or what! You kissed back and now suddenly you don't like me!"I yell back in his face, trying to raise my voice louder than his was."That's what you don't fucking get! I do like you, a lot more than I should! Which is why this!"He points between himself and me as he yells his words."Can't fucking happen Lauren."I slap his hand away from me before yelling."And why the fuck not!"

"We should have made some popcorn."Ash whispers to Chloe who's watching the argument intensely just in case it gets violent, she wanted them both to hook up but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind."I don't understand what's going on."Chloe whispers to Ash who just shrugs while drinking his beer.

"Because I break and hurt everything I get involved with! I cause pain, I'm addicted to fucking pain! I'll poison you and break, crush and destroy everything about you."Ronnie yells at me and look at him more sympathetically, he thought about himself exactly how I did."I think the same about myself Ronnie but I'm not going to deny what I feel. I'm strong enough to take it Ronnie, you know you're not the only one who's had a shitty life."I yell at him while pointing at him just as he's pointed at me."Oh fuck this, I'm done with this."He says as he opens the bus door and he goes to leave but freezes, walks back in slamming it shut. He grabs me by my arm and pulls me towards him and I fight against him."Get the fuck off m--"I scream but he shuts me up by planting his lips on mine dominatingly and we hear wolf whistles from Ash and a heavy sigh of relief come from Chloe. I had melted into the kiss and both of our eyes had fluttered closed and the kiss had become more gentle before he pulled away."Don't say I didn't warn you."Ronnie whispers to me before he says."But I'll let you make your mind up properly when you're sober."He quickly leaves and I stand there in shock. What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more!


	8. I'm going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren realises that her heart will always and always has been with Tom and she wants to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry with the late update, I lost my muse a little.

I woke up the next morning in my bed at the back of the tour bus, I could smell someone's cologne but it wasn't mine and it was male. What happened yesterday? I pushed myself up out of bed and unlocked my phone, I had twitter notifications which was nothing new and the time was 13:00. I flicked through the warped tour page to see that Falling in Reverse were playing on stage 1 at 13:30, well that was something to do, I fucking love that band. I pushed myself up and headed to the bathroom, it looked like half the band didn't return last night. After my shower I dressed myself in some blue denim shorts with a batman belt and some skin coloured tights and a Andy Biersack vest top. After drying my hair off, I walked into the front of the bus to see Chloe sat with Andy Biersack and Kellin Quinn which made me freeze in place. What the fuck? My eyes look to Chloe for a explanation and she just shrugs as if to say.'Don't look to me for help.'which makes my eyebrows furrow in confusion."So...how was your night?"Kellin says in a playful voice as his lips curve up into a smirk. I was about to ask what they were talking about but Andy pops up with a."And where are you planning on going out to?"Andy's grin couldn't grow any larger when he asked that question which made me question their business here even more. My phone started going crazy in my pocket for some reason but before I could check it Chloe decided to announce."You have a interview with Bryan Stars and a few other band members at 3."Which made my eyes widen in disbelief but it didn't faze or distract me from my curiosity."What are you guys talking about?"I question Andy and Kellin as my blue eyes flick between the two attractive singers who sat on the couch with Chloe. The pair turned to look at each other and grin mischievously."See you around Chloe. Have fun watching falling in reverses final show."Kellin teases as he and Andy stand and take their leave."How did you--"Before I could finish they had left. I practically threw myself down on the couch while sighing heavily, next to Chloe who just chuckles at me."What is happening?"I ask her with a small laugh of uncertainty."Maybe you should check your twitter."She whispers to me as she pushes herself up to go make herself a coffee. My eyebrows furrow slightly as I pull my phone out of my pocket, I slide to unlock it and type my pin code in before opening up twitter. I read a conversation I apparently had with...wait...no...no way... "RONNIE RADKE! WHAT!"I scream the room down making Chloe jump out of her skin and drop a mug on the floor, it shatters into a million pieces and she holds her chest, taking deep breaths as she attempts to calm herself."Whoa...The hell Lauren..."Chloe breaths out as she looks over at me, my blue eyes look up to glare at her and her features turn uncertain, like she was fearing what was going to happen."Why are you looking at me like that?"Chloe questions me curiously as I slowly stand up."I have a male scent on my bed...Andy and Kellin are being weird and making weird comments and I have tweets from Ronnie Radke and his fans."I list out in a intimidating tone of voice and Chloe does a nervous chuckle as she moves to clean up the broken glass."What happened last night Chloe?"I question her just as the tour bus door opens and Ashley Purdy walks onto the bus, really bad timing."Oh look, she's sober."Ash comments while ignoring Chloe's warning looks."So, Ash. You were here last night?"I mutter calmly as I turn to face him and he smiles innocently at me."Yup. I was with babycakes."Ash replies as he walks over and starts helping Chloe clean up the glass."So what happened last night?"I question Ash in a inquisitive tone of voice and Chloe covers her face, awaiting my explosion of emotions."Oh between you and Ronnie? Geez were you really that drunk?"Ash blurts out as her pours some of the glass into the bin. My hands start shaking out of nerves, this all had to be a big joke right? I looked at my phone again, noticing more fan tweets and a tweet from Ronnie.

"@LoveBiteLD Thanks for a fun night! You rock! I'll see you later today if you aren't at my show."

I looked up at Ash and Chloe before blurring out."Please don't tell me I had sex with him..."Ash and Chloe both Burst out laughing uncontrollably."No you didn't, not like you'd be complaining if you did."Chloe comments before Ash continues her statement."Apparently you guys kissed and then he said something about him not being able to continue and then you guys argued, right there."He points to the doorway of the bus with one of his black painted finger nails before saying."And it was extremely loud, I'm really surprised he's still able to perform today but anyway, it was heated and then you guys made out. For once, I think he actually wants a relationship with someone."I blinked a few times as I attempted to come to terms with all of this."I cheated on him.."I breath out, ashamed of myself on every level known to man. Cheating was something I told myself I'd never do. I hated cheats, now I hated myself."Lauren, he's probably cheating on you and it's obvious, don't fall for his shit."Chloe points out to me in a serious tone of voice as she looks right at me now."He's taking Taylor to the awards and I haven't seen him contacting the news to deny the relationship claims between him and Taylor."Chloe rants away while Ash just stares at her, almost mesmerised by her."Anyway, we're doing a interview with Bryan Stars. Me, Chloe, You and Ronnie."Ash informs me and I cover my mouth as I attempt to come to terms with all of this.

A few minutes later and thanks to Ash, I was sat with a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand while Chloe was now getting ready for our interview, Ash had already gotten ready before he came round and was now sat with me, trying to calm me down."So, Ronnie likes me and I don't like him."I mutter out still trying to come to terms with everything."Wait what?"Ash comments while taking a drink of his own whiskey but staring over at me amazed."I love Tom...I was just angry last night but I'm still going to go to the show. If this is all true, me and him have some things we need to discuss."I tell Ashley before spending time in the bathroom to waste time and look at my future before me before I went to the show. 

I made my way to stage 1 and it was now around 3pm so they started performing about a hour and half ago. The crowd was packed so I made my way backstage, the security guard grabbed my arm as I attempted to go up the steps."What?"I turn my gaze to the security guard who scowls down at me."You aren't allowed back here missy. Only Falling In Reverse, Their manager and other band members are allowed back here."The guard comments before pushing me back."I am a band member. I'm the lead singer of lovebite."I defend myself as I glare at the security guard. His eyes looked me up and down before he just laughed and said."Nice try sweetheart."I was about to bite his head off before someone wrapped a arm around my shoulder and said."She's with me. She isn't lying to you, this is Lauren, the lead singer of lovebite."The guard cleared his throats and quietly says."My apologies Lauren and Kellin."My eyes were glaring up at Kellin Quinn who was grinning at the guard with his sunglasses covering his eyes. He was wearing a white pierce the veil shirt with black skinny jeans and converse. A black beanie covered his black hair and his aftershave was intoxicating. The guard stepped aside and I pushed Kellin off me."What the heck are you doing here?"I questioned Kellin as I made my way up to where the music was almost deafening."I came to help you out baby girl!"Kellin yells to me and I turn around to look him in eyes intimidatingly."Don't call me that, how many times do I have to tell you?"I yell to Kellin and the music finally goes quiet and I turn to look out onto the stage to see Ronnie running backstage for a drink. He notices me stood there with Kellin and he grins."Sup."Ronnie confidently asks while taking a giant mouthful of his beer. Kellin grins mischievously before pointing to the exit."I'm gonna..."He turns on his heels while opening his can of monster energy and taking his leave."Listen Ronnie, I don't know what happened last night but--"I start off but Ronnie cuts me off and pulls me out onto the stage."Wait, no I have to--"I complain but before I know it, I'm out on stage in front of thousands of people who are all screaming."Yeah that's right motherfuckers, Lauren from lovebite is here to perform our next song with us."Ronnie announces to the screaming crowd and I quickly take the mic off him."No, I'm not, he just dragged me out here."I inform everyone before storming off the stage, Ronnie seemed confused and quickly rushed off stage after me."What's going on?"Ronnie questions me with a mixture of anger and confusion ridden features."I'm going home early, I'm going to the awards with my boyfriend and I'm quitting my band. My band don't know that yet but warped tours proved a few things to me that I couldn't see clearly before. Tom was right about this life and I wasn't smart enough to listen to him but I'm sure as hell listening now."I explain to him in not exactly the most calmest voice I could've mustered up."Right, so everything last night was a lie and a mistake then I guess."Ronnie angrily concludes while refusing to look me in the eyes."Yes, I was drunk. I was stupid and I still want to be friends with you but that's it. I was angry because I didn't think I could go to the awards and rub it in that bitch Taylor's face and then I found out that tom is apparently taking Taylor to the awards, so I wanted to rub it in his face."I rant away to Ronnie who doesn't even respond, he just turns and goes back out onto stage."Ouch..."Andy mutters from behind me and I just roll my eyes at him and storm past him, heading back to my tour bus."Don't start Andy."I warn as I walk past him with fury filled eyes."You're leaving your band?"Andy questions me as he walks beside me, his features clearly filled with concern."Yes, I'm taking back control of my life. I'm sick of living in the presses lies and pretending to be someone I'm not."I explain to Andy who just nods at me while taking a drag of his cigarette."I'm not judging you, I think it's a great idea. Ever since you got here the papers have been making up rumours about you apparently dating this guy and that guy, just stay in touch."Andy smiles down at me and I just can't help but hug his slender figure and suddenly someone else joins in on the hug."Keep in touch with me too!"A voice I've come to recognise as Kellin Quinn's finally speaks up and I just roll my eyes before detaching myself from the pair.

I finally head up into my tour bus and I remember that Chloe and everyone had headed off to that interview that I refuse to attend. I pick up my phone and call Tom's number. After ringing a few times someone finally picks up."Tom?"I almost cry out, my voice was quiet and timid. His voice finally answers."Lauren, what's wrong darling? I was just having lunch with my parents."Tom questions in a concerned tone of voice and I laugh softly, a few tears running down my face at the sound of his voice, as much as I hate to look weak and defeated, I had missed him so much."I want to come home..."

Song for chapter-- last hope paramore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy leave a comments and kudos for more!


	9. My heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren remembers the day she first met Tom and decides it's time to leave her band life behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!

*Flashback*  
I was getting ready to go on the Paul O'Grady show, I was a big fan of him and I'd met him once at a orangutan sanctuary in Indonesia whilst I was volunteering and he seemed to like me so he worked with me for a while whilst we were there and he'd recently got in contact with me about my bands new album and due to the fact everyone else was busy, I was having to go on the show on my own which I wasn't used to doing so I was incredibly nervous, I didn't know who else he was having on the show today either. I was dressed in a black sheath dress to look casual yet formal. My makeup was lightly done with basic eyeliner, mascara, lightly applied eye shadow and lip gloss and my black dyed hair was curled and gently resting on my shoulders. I wasn't watching the show on the tv but one of the men came back stage gesturing for me to follow him and that's exactly what I did. I could hear Paul leading up to announce me."Now, my next guest is a excellent rock singer and actress with a caring heart towards animals, I met her once while working in Indonesia at a orangutan sanctuary and she's here today to talk about her bands new album, please give it up for lovebites lead singer and upcoming actress, Lauren Dixon."As Paul finishes the doors in front of me open to reveal a giant audience and almost blinding lights. Just relax Lauren and put on a confident facade, hide the nerves. Paul had gotten up from his desk to come over and greet me, I saw his dog Ogar on his desk and after shaking his hand I couldn't stop myself from going over and stroking him, earning laughs from the audience. I then turned to look at the guest seats which was where I saw him for the first time in person, my confident facade was immediately gone. There sat Tom Hiddleston in a blue suit, grinning at me with those pearly white teeth and heavenly blue eyes, I politely smiled at him before seating on the sofa next to him, where I was designated to sit. I could already smell his cologne and it was almost hypnotic."Now, it's great to see you again, Lauren but I hear you're quite mischievous on set and in studio, is that true?"Paul gets straight to the questions and I can't help but shyly laugh and look to my lap."Yeah, I am. I'm constantly pulling pranks on people and messing around with things that I probably shouldn't be."I openly confess to Paul with my shyness clearly showing which Paul seems to pick up on."What's happened to you? You've gone all shy!"Paul teases from behind his desk and I smirk at him before saying."I am not normally shy as you know, this is just my first time on a chat show on my own."I confess to everyone while my eyes flick between Paul and Tom."I was going to say, last time I saw you, you were dancing with orangutans."Paul laughs out and I can't help but laugh at the memory, Tom was laughing beside me."This girl, if you don't know her, she can be quite the comic when she wants to be!"Paul gestures to me and I nod my head at that comment."I can be, for example, one of the things I was getting in trouble for in the studio most recently was firing miny skateboards at people with a chair."I tell everyone, slowly coming out of my shell. The audience laugh as well as Paul and Tom."I kept firing them at my manager, I'll be surprised if that recording label ever want to work with us again."I laugh out remembering how angry they were, even if the rest of my band did find it funny."Now, your most recent album, what can you tell us about it?"Paul questions me and before I can answer Tom adds in."I'd just like to say, Lauren I'm actually quite a big fan of your music."I'd forgotten that he was there and I'd forgotten how much I loved his accent and how he said my name, it almost made me die on the spot."Thanks Tom, I'm actually quite a big fan of your acting, I've watched pretty much everything you're in."I confess to him with a shy smirk on my lips, someone in the audience wolf whistles causing everyone to laugh including Paul, my cheeks heated up though so they were probably bright red now."Anyway, the albums songs are mostly written around my character in supernatural which is why some of the songs are called things such as, raise hell, going to hell, sweet things, things like that."I explain to Paul who nods his head at me before saying."What's your favourite song from the album if you have one?"His eyes were gleaming with interest and I couldn't help smile."Probably, going to hell due to the fact when I wrote the lyrics for it, I was actually just messing around with things but in my opinion it turned out to be probably one of the best things we've created."I express with passion for our work which Tom seemed to admire."Thank you and thank you for coming on the show. Now, I hope you are ready for a treat because after the break, Lauren and Tom will be joining me in meeting some exotic animals. See you all after the break."Paul announces and goes to get a new cup of coffee when it's on the break."My favourite song by you is probably black ink revenge."Tom perks up from beside me and I turn to look at him with a wide grin."Really? Thank you. I'd say my favourite film you're in is Thor but I think that's everyone's so I'll go with the deep blue sea."I reply to him with a shy smile, my blue eyes stayed hooked on his and in that moment, I felt something different, something new. I wanted to explore it. Paul came back to see us both staring at each other and he cleared his theist before saying."Earth to Tom and Lauren, we've got to move over the stage."Paul instructs us both and we both laugh softly before standing up and heading across the stage to the little fake Amazonian set up. Me and Tom stood beside each other while Paul stood with the zoo keeper look a like. I was shorter than Tom, I was about up to his biceps."Welcome back to the Paul O'Grady show where me, Lauren and Tom are gonna be dealing with some creepy crawly and slithery snakes."Paul explains to the cameras and his audience, the zoo keeper guy was stood with a boa constrictor."So I thought we'd start with the snakes and get them out of the way considering not that many people are a fan, so this is Barbara."The zoo keeper lookalike explained to Paul, me and Tom."They are commonly found in north, central and South American as well as some of the Caribbean islands."He continues to explain to us all and Paul seemed extremely wary of the snake."Some people tend to keep them as pets but snakes like these should only really be kept as a pet if you know what you're doing with snakes and if you've owned them before."He advises everyone and Paul, myself and Tom all nod in agreement."Now, which one of you is brave enough to hold it?"He questions us all and Tom remains quiet and Paul looks to us both."I will!"I offer immediately with a big grin, I make my way over to the zoo keeper lookalike, my heels clicking with every step."Do you know what you're doing with snakes?"The zookeeper questions me and I nod, Paul raises his eyebrows and pulls a face, taking it the wrong way and everyone in the room starts laughing, including Tom. The snake is placed around my neck and I stand next to Tom with it, it wasn't fully grown but it wasn't small either."Hey Tom, wanna stroke my snake?"I joke causing him and the audience to burst out laughing."Yeah sure, it's not the first snake I'll have stroked. The last one was bigger though."Tom just goes along with it and the crowd are in stitches."You dirty buggers this is daytime tv! Keep it PG!"Paul lectures us both while laughing himself."I'm keeping my eye on you Lauren, you mischievous little mare."Paul jokes while pointing at me and I just smirk at him. The Zoo Keeper goes on to explain all the other smaller snakes and the spiders which due to their temper, he advised on not getting out. Eventually the zoo keeper look a like started talking about why cobra's actually do dance to the music of a charmer and while they're talking about that, I dance with the snake as a joke, Tom seems to find it funny and dance beside me, the audience watched us but Paul and the Zoo keeper guy were completely oblivious to our little disco in the background. Paul turns to see us both and just laughs."I swear, you pair are a bloody nightmare."Paul comments and the man eventually takes the snake back before it gets too stressed."Right that's the end of tonight, I'd like to thank Lauren Dixon and Tom Hiddleston for joining me this evening, even if they were a nightmare and the exotic pet specialist for coming in and giving us some advice! I hope you had a wonderful evening and I'll see you next time!"Paul wrapped up the show and the theme music started playing in the background. 

After the show I was walking off the stage when Tom grabbed my arm."I was wondering if you'd like to come for a drink with me tonight."

*End of flashback*

"Your going home? What's happened?"Chloe questions me as she watches me pack my bags."I realised that I'm taking for granted what I already have."I explain to Chloe as I continue to pack all my bags, wiping my face to move away the tears in my eyes."So...you're leaving the band."Ben questions me also from the doorway, his eyes filled with confusion."I don't blame her, it's ruining her relationship with Tom, who she's been with going on a year next month."Lex defends me from the living room where he sat with a beer."I agree with lex. Go home Lauren, in fact let's all go home."Tom agrees from beside lex before he moves and grabs his suitcase, getting ready to pack his and Lex's things."You can't be serious? You're all leaving a day early because Lauren's having relationship troubles?"Dan pops up, who doesn't even have a right to get involved. I wasn't friends with him anymore and neither was Chloe, he'd been none stop causing trouble on warped tour and we'd seen his true colours, he even nearly split Andy and Juliet up."Shut up dan."Chloe quickly responds to his comment before storming out of the bedroom, angry at him and going to pack her things."Yeah about you."I mutter as I turn around and grab him roughly by the arm and head towards the front door of the bus, Chloe, lex, tom and Ben all watch me."You aren't coming with us."I inform him as I open the front door of the bus and throw him off it. He trips and falls onto the grass, the skid staining his clothes."Wait what? But how am I supposed to get home?"Dan questions me from the floor, his brown eyes looking up at me. Andy, Kellin, Justin and Ash were all laughing from across the road where the other tour bus was."That ain't my problem sunshine. How about you go and suck zachs cock and see if he gives you a lift because as far as I'm concerned, you're both dead to me."I growl out to Dan before ignoring anything else he has to say and climbing back onto the bus and slamming the door shut.

After packing our things and Chloe strongly arguing with the managers of warped tour to let us leave, we eventually made way for the airport. I was sat on my phone in the front room with everyone, Chloe had put supernatural on and was engrossed in that or should I say she was engrossed in Dean from supernatural. It's going to be hilarious when she joins supernatural properly and she has to work with Jensen more."Well, I'm going to go get some sleep."Tom informs us all as he makes his way to get some sleep. Lex was already in bed, him and his girlfriend had broken up unfortunately, it was a shame. It seemed all of our love life's were falling apart."I'm sorry we had to leave early, I know you and Ash were really getting close."I apologise to Chloe while scrolling through my twitter, Chloe just shrugs before turning to face me properly."I guess now is the best time to tell you. I wasn't into Ash that way because I already have a boyfriend."She confesses with a wide grin on her lips, my eyes immediately look up to meet hers in confusion."Since when? Why didn't I know about this? Who is he? Where is he from? What does he do?"I bombard her with questions while shaking her arm excitedly, it was rare for Chloe to date so this was a special occasion and she just laughs at me and my crazed state."Whoa calm down! It's Phil I'm dating Phil!"She exclaims out to stop me from shaking her, I stop, dazed and confused."Phil? Like dan and Phil, Phil? Your roommate?"I question her with a smile slowly growing on my lips. Chloe laughs at me while nodding at me."Yeah, we've been together for a few months now."She confesses to me and I laugh while nodding at her."I approve."I finally comment and my phone suddenly buzzes with twitter notifications from Tom, Chloe's phone buzzes also. I quickly unlock my phone to read the tweet that I've been tagged in and my eyes widen in amazement as do Chloe's.

From @twhiddleston "I can't wait  to show off @LovebiteLD to you all at the awards tonight!"

I stared at Chloe with a big grin on my lips and she returned it."Okay so maybe I misjudged him."Chloe takes back her words from earlier that day."Just a little..."I comment with a big grin before she reads out what was on her phone which seemed to be a new news report."Thor star Tom Hiddleston has recently announced his one year relationship with singer songwriter and Gotham and Supernatural actress Lauren Dixon, the pair had been secretly dating but due to the recent string of rumours of Tom allegedly dating Taylor Swift they've finally decided to come public with their romance."This is all become rather ridiculous really and it actually caused a few problems in our relationship."Tom recently said in our interview with him."Taylor did kiss me in the past but I immediately pushed her away and told her about my relationship, never have I or do I have any intention of having anything romantically to do with her. As for the rumours of me apparently taking her to the awards with me, that was a rather large lie that I suspect she started to cause more problems, I was either going with Lauren or going alone."Tom stated rather plainly, clearly angered by Taylor's behaviour towards his relationship. Taylor swift is reportedly still attending the awards and when asked how he felt about that, Tom replied with."Well, Lauren will be attending the awards with me as planned and her temper towards Taylor's behaviour is not exactly the calmest which is to be expected, I'd advice Taylor to avoid any contact with myself and Lauren but at the same time, she deserves it and will get what's coming to her."The press have come to the conclusion that the awards are going to be a eventful night."Chloe finishes reading and she bursts in to laughter before saying."Yes!!! Go Tom!"Which just causes me to smirk at her while laughing softly."He knows me so well."I sigh out amused by the whole situation, my eyes move to the test I've just received which was from Abby, it read."OMG YOU'RE DATING TOM HIDDLESTON!!! YOU'VE BEEN DATING HIM FOR GOING ON A YEAR AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME???"I just laughed and showed Chloe who laughed also. This was going to be a long day.

On the flight I turned to Chloe who was filling out some paper work and decided to ask her a question that had been bugging me for a while."What do I tell Tom about Ronnie?"Chloe looked up from her paper work and she looked deep in thought for a moment, her brown eyes were glazed out as she thought."Tell him the truth."She finally advices me with a sincere smile."He'll understand with everything Taylor is and was doing and he'll forgive you, especially if he knows you were drunk."Chloe explains her reason why and I can't help but smile at her softly."Chloe, I need to tell you something but you can't freak out about it."I tell her with a serious expression, my blue eyes gazed at her trustingly and she gives me a single nod."I did a pregnancy test this morning before I went to the Falling in reverse gig. I'm pregnant to Tom's child."I confess to her with deep trust, Chloe's eyes widen and she looks me over."Really?"She questions me with amazement mixed with happiness in her voice."Yeah."I nod once and her nearly freaks out before she quickly comes to a realisation."You've been drinking...that needs to stop right now."Chloe immediately comments with a warning look before she quickly and pretty much commands."You need to tell Tom."Her voice was a mixture of excitement and seriousness."I will, after we've finished with his parents. He's picking me up at the airport and I'm going to meet his parents and we're staying the night and then we're going to the awards the next day and then after the awards he's driving us down to see my parents. I'll tell him while we're at his parents and have gone up to bed."I explain to Chloe with a soft smile, I was rather excited but terrified at the same time.

Once the plane had landed and me and Chloe had gathered our luggage, it was sunny in England for once, then again London got more sun than Ireland anyway. It was a good job before we got off the bus I'd changed into some black shorts and a cropped peach shirt with dolly shoes because it was boiling. Chloe was wearing a black vest top with shorts and converse and her hoodie tied around her waist. Chloe saw Phil stood there with Dan, Phil was in a blue and black checkered shirt with black skinny jeans and Dan was in a black shirt with black skinny jeans."PHIL, DAN!"Chloe yelled as she ran over to them excitedly, she jumped into Phil's arms and kissed him passionately, I couldn't help but smile at them. Dan seemed shocked, so he clearly didn't know either. Then I saw Tom walking into the airport with sun glasses on, a blue button up shirt and blue jeans, a big grin made its way onto his lips once he'd seen me, a grin that I couldn't help but think of Loki when I saw it. I started walking over to him, but the more I walked the faster I got until I was eventually running to him. He grabbed me and span me around in his arms before he kissed me softly on the lips."I'm so, so sorry!"I cried out to him and he just shushed me before kissing me again."I've been so stupid."I cried again and he just placed me down gently, wiping the tears away from my eyes."No you haven't, you've every right to be the way you've been. I'm so sorry for being so hard on you before you left."He apologises with a serious and empathetic tone of voice while he moves my hair out of my eyes."When I saw the whole thing about you apparently going to the awards with Taylor I got drunk and I kissed Ronnie Radke, that's all I did though but I wanted to be completely honest with you."I confess to him while looking down, ashamed of myself. His hand moves under my chin to lift it to meet his eyes."It's okay, I understand. You thought I was cheating on you. I'm glad you're being honest with me. I'd never cheat on you Darling, as I said to the news, I never had any intention of taking her to the awards, I'd rather of gone alone."Tom speaks down to me with a reassuring smile. I nod at him while holding back my tears."Are we interrupting anything?"Chloe asks as she comes over with Dan and Phil, her eyes gleaming with happiness."No."I shake my head at everyone and Tom just smiles at Chloe."Hi Chloe, it's good to see you again."Tom gives Chloe a a friendly hug and then looks to Dan and Phil."Tom this is my friends. Dan Howell and Chloe's boyfriend Phil Lester. They're YouTubers."I introduce Tom to Dan and Phil who had never met them."Hey. Nice to meet you, I loved you in Thor."Dan shakes Tom's hand politely and Phil shakes his hand afterwards."Me too, you're a brilliant actor."Phil quickly says after Dan and Tom just smiles at them both."Thank you."He replies in a genuinely grateful tone of voice."Well anyway, we wanted to know if you were going to be staying with Tom after you've been to your parents."Chloe finally questions us with a curious gaze and I smile at her and look up at Tom who just smiles and nods at me."Yeah I probably will be, why?"I answer Chloe and question her with a curiosity ridden features."Well we were wondering if you and Tom wanted to double date."Chloe questions us with a excited little jump, her brown eyes flicking between me and Tom."We'd love to."Tom agrees before he playfully nudges me."Well, we better get going if we want to beat traffic."Tom tells me while taking my bags from me."Okay, well I'll see you all when we're back then."I tell her with a smile on my lips before I hug, Chloe, Dan and Phil goodbye and head off to Tom's Jaguar with him to meet his parents.

Song for chapter-- My heart--Paramore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more and again thank you all so much :)


	10. Meeting the sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets some of Tom's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is going to take a dramatic turn so get ready for the next chapter!

I'd fallen asleep in the car and I woke up to Tom gently shaking my arm.

"Darling we're here."Tom whispered gently down my ear.

I stirred slightly due to sleep and I stretched, my bones cracking during every movement. My blue eyes flickered open, adjusting to the blinding light. A gentle touch trailed down my cheek and my eyes flicked to meet Tom's care filled eyes gazing down at me.

"What?"I mumble out, covering my mouth due to a yawn that randomly sprung up out of nowhere.

"Nothing...we're at Emma's, my sisters. We're just stopping by before we go to my mums, I want to see my nephews."Tom explains to me while unbuckling my seatbelt and his own.

Tom gets out of his jaguar and walks around to my side, opening the door for me and taking my hand in his, interlocking our fingers and helping me out of the car, not that I needed it but he was a gentleman and he always insisted.

After locking his car we slowly walked to his sisters front door and rang the doorbell, I stood beside him and admired the area. It seemed like a peaceful area.

Eventually someone opened the door and it was a tall, not a very muscular looking man with curly mousy brown hair.

"Tom!"The man sounded pleased to see Tom.

I watched as Tom hugged this man while laughing softly. He placed his hand on my lower back as he pulled me to him.

"Lauren this is my sisters husband, Jack. Jack this is my girlfriend Lauren."Tom introduces me to the tall man who I now know as Jack.

"Hi it's nice to meet you."I tell him while smiling at him sweetly.

Jack pulls me in a for a hug and gently kisses my cheek, shocking me for a moment at the friendliness.

"So this is the little singer and actor I've heard so much about over the year. It's about time we met her."Jack exclaims to Tom.

Tom couldn't help at laugh at how shy I'd gone and Jack finally invited us in. The house wasn't too big and you pretty much walked straight into the living room which was filled with kids toys and play mats. There was a black leather corner suit and a 60inch Samsung flat screen to on the wall. The floor was chocolate brown carpets and the walls were cream. There were family photos all over the walls of a young woman with Jack and two little boys.

Jack comes into the room with a small baby boy who looked about one year old, he had bright blue eyes and small blonde curls.

"Hey little man!"Tom exclaims as he takes the little giggling boy in his arms.

"Emma's gone to pick up Jake from school. No doubt you'll hear him screaming for you once he's here. I'll go make some tea."Jack jokes to Tom who laughs in response.

The baby's bright blue eyes stared right down at me from where I was sat on the couch. Tom moved to sit beside me with the baby.

"He's called Issac. Here, hold him."Tom tells me as he holds the baby out for me.

I hesitantly take the baby from Tom. I had two young nieces and a nephew myself so I wasn't exactly a stranger to children. Issac was cautious of me at first but as soon as I placed him on my knee and started bouncing him it wasn't long before his childish giggles started to echo throughout the room.

Jack came back into the room with a tray that held some mugs and biscuits as well as a milk bottle. He smiled once he saw me blowing raspberries on Issac's belly which caused Issac to giggle hysterically. Tom's smile brightened at the sight of us.

"You're a natural with kids then Lauren."Jack finally spoke up once he'd sat down.

"I guess, I have a few nieces and nephews myself and they seem to be attached to me so...yeah."I laugh out my words.

Issac was drumming his hands on my legs playfully while Tom and Jack caught up, Tom was talking about how excited he was to go back to working on the Marvel sets and Jack was asking him all sorts of questions about it.

The front door suddenly opened and the sound of a young boy screaming caught mine and Issac's interest. A young woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked into the room wearing a blue jumper and black jeans, with a young boy about six of seven with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi Emma."Tom finally speaks up once her eyes lay on him.

"Uncle Tom! Uncle Tom!"The little boy exclaims as he runs over to Tom.

Tom stands up and lifts the little boy up into his arms. The little boy who I assumed to be Jake, wrapped his arms tightly around Tom and I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me.

Emma rushed over to hug her brother and kiss him on the cheek before her eyes landed on me and I shyly smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Emma this is my girlfriend Lauren. Lauren this is my little sister Emma."Tom introduces us both.

I stand up to shake Emma's hand but she just throws her arms around me, hugging me tightly before she pulls away and kisses me on the cheek.

"Finally Tom! It's only taken a bloody year!"Emma lectures her brother.

Tom shakes his head while putting Jake down. I felt a tug on my pants and I looked down to see Issac gesturing that he wanted to be lifted up. I lifted him up into my arms and I noticed Emma smirking at me.

Whilst Emma and Tom were catching up I was in a intense batman discussion with Jack while Issac had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Batman is better than superman."Jake says in a confident tone.

"You're not wrong but scarecrow is better than all of them."I answer him with a smirk on my lips.

"No! Joker is better!"The child exclaims catching Emma and Tom's attention.

"Hmm...Joker is good but scarecrow could use his toxins on Joker."I state while pulling my tongue at the child.

"Bane could break scarecrows back."Jake says in attempt to win.

"I thought you liked Joker better."I comment confused.

"As much as I find this amusing, I'm afraid we have to get going."Tom interrupts us.

Jake seems to get upset and immediately rushes to his uncles arms. Emma turns to look at me with Issac.

"Care to take him up with me before you leave?"Emma questions me curiously while her eyes scan me.

"Sure. I'd be happy to."I tell her whilst standing.

Emma leads the way to Issac's room up the stairs and I follow closely behind. Once we were in his room I gently lay him down in his crib, smiling as he stirs slightly.

"So how far along are you?"Emma questions me with a knowing look.

"How did you--"I start but I'm quickly cut off.

"I'm a mother Lauren and a woman. I can tell these things."She chuckles out to me.

"Well, I'm not sure how far along I am but I'm going to book a scan soon."I inform her in a low whisper.

"Does Tom know?"She asks me curiously, her eyes filled with interest.

"No, I'm going to tell him tonight."I whisper back to her.

Tom slowly comes into the room to see what's taking so long but it's clear he hadn't heard anything and his eyes soon land on me. Emma slowly leaves the room to give us some space.

Tom comes to look at Issac and his arms gently come around my waist, his hands gently caressing my lower stomach.

"I want one..."Tom whispers down my ear causing my eyes to widen.

"What?"My voice was filled with shock at his confession.

"Never mind. Come on, we better get going."He whispers while gently tapping my bum.

After saying out goodbyes we got back in Tom's jaguar to head to his mums. I needed to tell him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all still enjoying this, leave comments and kudos for more.


	11. YouTuber?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come where Lauren's had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry for this!

I'd fallen asleep in the car again, that was until my phone started vibrating in my pocket. My eyes flickered open and I was greeted by the darkness of a unfamiliar bedroom. We must have arrived at Tom's mums and he must have carried me in and up to bed. How sweet. What he didn't know was the fact I'd seen the bra in the backseat of his car, I was just waiting to blow.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it, my eyes squinting at the brightness in the dark room. I had four new text messages and like 50billion notifications.

Message one from 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah if you all still like me, leave kudos and comments haha!


	12. Love at first sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren finds herself speechless by her luck after everything that's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally decided who's gonna make her happy. Enjoy

_Italic-- Paul's messages_   
**Bold-- Lauren's messages**

I had been home for a few days and I was already bored. Mark and Jack had been trying their best to brighten my spirits but nothing seemed to do it.

"Wanna record a video with us?"Jack perks up joyfully.

He'd just popped himself down on the couch next to me. I'd already done one video with him and Mark that had become a hit but I wasn't really in the mood to film another one.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'm just going to chill today."I tell Jack in a gentle tone of voice.

"Are you sure?"Mark pops up in the conversation.

He was stood in the doorway, waiting to go into the recording room.

"I'm sure."I tell them with a gentle smile.

The pair eventually leave and I pick up my phone, I hadn't been on twitter or anything for a few days so I wanted to check some stuff out.

Scrolling through my twitter notifications, made me smile and laugh. I had so many supporters...wait a minute, quite a few celebrities had taken my side too...

To @LoveBiteLD from @Tyrese "Hey girl, I heard about what happened. Some men ain't worth shit, chin up."

I blinked a few times at that message...Did...Did he just actually send that to me?

I clicked on his profile to see that he wasn't even following me. The stuff had been in the news but I had no idea he even knew anything about me.

To @Tyrese from @LoveBiteLD --"Thank you, that means so much especially coming from you. Thank you for your support."

I carried on scrolling down my notifications until I saw one that made tears well in my eyes. Paul walker and 20 others just followed you.

From @Ludacris to @LoveBiteLD "Keep your chin up girl."

I moved to click on my DM's to see that I had a private message from Paul. I clicked on the message and gulped slightly.

_Hey, I heard about what happened. I'm sorry but I was wondering if you'd like to join me on this show I'm going to be recording. It's to spread awareness of endangered animals. We'd be going to Indonesia, Africa, Australia and to the artic oceans. It's okay if you don't feel up to doing it but I saw your documentary at the orangutan sanctuary and I thought you might be good company to do this with._

I read the message and a smile crossed my lips. Paul walker wanted me to do a show with him on endangered species.

I quickly typed back to him, no doubts at all. I wanted to do this, not just because I'm a huge fan but I'd get to travel the world and see species I've only dreamed of seeing.

**I'd love to! When do you plan to do this?**

I replied while biting my lip in anticipation, I was dying to call Chloe and my parents to let them know but I was trying to keep cool.

_Hopefully in a month or so, depending on when the producer has finished preparations. How are you holding up?_

**That's great, at least I can make flight preparations ect I'm doing fine considering the circumstances.**

_It's lowest of the low, you'd literally just got back from tour and he'd been lying to you about it the whole time. Your manager wasn't very polite about it but at least she got the truth across. All your flights are paid for, there's no need to worry._

**You don't even know the half of it. There's parts that I told her to leave out but believe me, if the audience knew them. They'd think lower of him than they already do now.**

_Well after what he's done, you're still the bigger person for all of this. Have you got anything to keep you busy and distracted in the meantime?_

The chat was just going backwards and forwards before a text popped up at the top of my screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more. I miss Paul so much.. :(


	13. Truly know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Paul board there flight and a friend turns up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving writing this so much!

I sat in my V.I.P seat on the plane, gazing out of the window in a absent minded state, I was that zoned out that I didn't even see Paul pick up and song book and start reading some of my lyrics.

"Are these recent?"His voice snapped me out of my little trance.

My blue eyes flicked from the clouds outside my window to Paul who sat beside me.

  
"Some of them...it was a waste of time writing them. I'm not even friends with some of my band anymore."I breath out heavily.

"Some of these are really good. I could probably get you in a record label on your own if you like, Chloe could still manage you."Paul explains to me in a helpful tone of voice.

"Really? You could do that for me?"I perked up happily.

"Of course. I'd be happy to help."Paul tells me with a soft laugh.

He gently places my song book back in front of me. We'd already been on the flight for over six hours and I was exhausted and restless.

A waiter came over and beamed a wide smile at Paul, clearly she knew him. The girl showed me a slight glare, I didn't miss it.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Walker?"The girls tone had false written all over it.

I couldn't help but scoff to myself before I rested my head in my hands. This flight was just getting better and better.

"I'll have a beer. Lauren do you want wine or champagne?"Paul asks me in a polite tone of voice.

"Oh, I can't drink. I'll just have a coke or something."I tell Paul in a honest tone of voice.

Paul's eyebrows furrow in confusion at my words but he just smiles at the girl and tells her to go with that.

"Do you like dogs?"Paul suddenly asks out of the blue.

"I love them. I love most animals."I tell him openly.

"I don't really know much about you, other than the fact you're a singer and actress."Paul laughs out to himself.

"Nobody other than Chloe really does."I confess to him.

"What about Tom?"He questions curiously.

"He never really seemed to care or he wasn't around long enough to get to know me."I mumble out to him.

Paul goes silent at that for a little while before he grins to himself, almost like he has something in mind.

"What?"I question him curiously.

"When's your birthday?"He asks me in a curious tone of voice.

He'd turned in his seat so that he could look at me better, he's bright blue eyes hooked on me.

"June 29th. When's yours?"I answer and question back.

"September 12th. Where were you born?"He continues on with whatever he was doing.

"Cheetham hill. You?"I continue to answer and question.

"Glendale. What's your favourite colour?"He asks me, I felt like I was in a interview.

"Turquoise and Black, You?"I reply honestly.

I couldn't stop the smile that kept growing on my lips, he was the nicest person I'd ever met. Such a sweetheart.

"Good choice. Not that many people pick Turquoise. Mines blue and charcoal."He answers honestly.

It went quiet for a few moments and in that moment I had a feeling the next few months were going to be the most fun I'd had in a long time.

"What sports do you like to do? Like for fun with friends or whatever."Paul breaks the silence once again.

"Hm...Swimming, Horse riding, rounders and badminton. You?"I answer honestly.

"Surfing, swimming, skiing, snowboarding and martial arts. Interests and hobbies?"He continues.

I knew he was doing this to pass time but it was so sweet. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Writing, reading, singing and acting. You?"I answer once again.

"Acting, driving cars and birding. You seem like a car girl..."Paul points out to me his observation.

"I am but I don't know how to drive."I confess to him with a soft laugh.

"I can teach you if you want."Paul offers to me.

"Really? What type of car do you have?"I question him curiously.

He laughs softly to himself whilst running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Well, I fix up a lot of cars, well tinker. I have a dealers license, so I buy and sell porches, Nissans, stuff like that. I tend to work on them when I have stuff on my mind. Personally though, I have a Toyota Supra 95. It's pure white which is a rare colour for that type of car."He spoke with such passion.

"That's why you like working on fast and furious so much?"I guess out loud.

"Yeah. I'll teach you how to drive. Have you ever surfed?"He asks me curiously.

I can't help but laugh and shake my head slightly at him.

"Well, there's another thing you'll be learning."He points out to me with a soft laugh.

A few hours later and we were landing and gathering our bags. California was hotter than I remembered.

Once we got outside and had waited a little, we headed outside to where our taxi was waiting.

I felt more and more out of place as we drove through the area. Everyone seemed to be model standards or rich.

I glanced over to Paul, he was texting someone but I remembered him saying on the plane that he wanted to text his mum and dad once we'd landed, to let him know we landed safely.

After a little more of a drive, we were pulling up outside a giant house and a dark skinned bald man in a white blouse and blue jeans stood outside. He showed his pearly white teeth once we'd pulled up and he rushed over to the car.

"Eyyy! Your back bro!"The familiar man exclaimed excitedly.

"I told you I'd be back today pablo."Paul answered with a soft laugh.

He'd climbed out of the taxi and I joined him. The man stared at me for a moment, expressionless before he grinned wider.

"Welcome to California Lauren."He beamed at me.

He gently pulled me into a hug and I laughed while hugging him back.

"Thanks Tyrese."I thanked in a shy tone of voice.

"So this is why you rushed over to England."Tyrese works out to himself.

"Yeah, she's staying with me. She needs a little vacation. How were the dogs?"Paul explains to Tyrese.

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it. They were fine. Anyway bro, I'll see you around. See you around darling."Tyrese says his goodbyes.

Paul helps me with my suitcase into the giant house. My eyes flicked around the large front garden and I felt like I was dreaming.

The front door was made of glass and Paul unlocked it and gestured for me to enter. The floors were wooden and before I had chance to take in the surroundings around me, a couple of barks and the clattering of claws against the wooden floors made me jump slightly, a Chesapeake Bay retriever and a Catahoula puppy came bounding their way over to me.

I immediately sat down in the doorway and let the dogs lick and jump all over me, I heard Paul laughing at me but I just ignored him.

"The pure brown Retriever is Boone and the puppy is Kimber."Paul tells me after he'd finished laughing.

After I'd done, I stood up and followed him. He gave me a tour of his house. The living room was a cream colour with dark brown wooden floors and a built in marble fireplace with a charcoal coloured rug in front of it. He had a long glass coffee table on top of the rug and there were long black corner units around them.

The kitchen was the same cream walls with black tiles and all black cabinets, built in stoves, a normal fridge, a wine fridge and a dishwasher.

The dinning room was chocolate brown with cream carpets and a long glass dinning table with brown dinning chairs. There was a long fish tank at the end of the room and tulips in the centre of the dining table.

The room I'd be in had chocolate brown carpets with cream rugs and glass doors with a walk out balcony, a wooden double bed with black silk covers and black curtains hanging from the bedposts and a walk in wardrobe that were hidden in the walls.

My room also had a en suite which was a all black tiled room with a pure white bath and a shower with glass doors. The bathroom downstairs was similar.

I obviously didn't see Paul's room but I knew that it was across the hall from mine.

"Hey Lauren, what do you like food wise?"Paul asked me from the doorway of my room.

"Anything chicken and spaghetti bolognese."I tell him with a gentle laugh.

He disappeared shortly after and I spent my time unpacking all of my stuff in the walk in wardrobe and bathroom.

After I'd done, I took my phone and dialed Chloe's number, after a few rings she picked up.

"Hey. What's up?"Chloe quickly questions me.

"Nothing, I'm just calling to tell you that I got here okay and that I'm living in my own personal dream right now."I laugh out to her.

"It's that nice huh?"She laughs out slightly, sounding half awake.

"Chloe...I have a en suite and my own balcony in my room."I tell her in a giddy tone of voice.

"Nice...have you told him you're pregnant? Also what time is it there?"She mutters down the phone to me.

"Around 6pm...there? No I haven't told him yet. I don't want him to hold off on the fun activities."I ask her curiously.

"4am..."She mumbles out sleepily.

"Ah shit...sorry, I'll let you go to bed. Best not call my mum and dad, I'll just leave them a text..."I mumble away to her before laughing softly.

"Alright...have fun. Let me know how everything goes."Chloe replies in a soft tone of voice.

After I'd finished on the phone to her, I made my way downstairs to smell something amazing cooking.

I walked into the kitchen to see Paul cooking away, in his own world. He kept throwing the dogs some pieces of bacon and I shook my head.

"Caught in the act."I gasp out, acting disappointed in him.

"I don't always do it."He confesses to me with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure."I reply in a sarcastic tone of voice."Anyway, what are you cooking?"

"Chicken in red wine sauce. It's not actual red wine though, relax."He tells me, remembering the whole thing on the plane.

"Sounds good."I nod approvingly at his choice.

After he'd finished cooking he dished it out and we act in the dining room, chatting about where we grew up and what life's been like for us both.

Not long later,  Paul sent me to bed. Telling me that I needed to sleep my Jetlag off before tomorrow. Sweet really but I wondered what we'd be up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more


	14. Surfing and driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul takes Lauren surfing with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you're all enjoying this!

I woke up relatively early due to the fact I'd gone to bed early. A wet tongue licked my face and caused me to chuckle, Kimber. The little pub must have snuck in during the night. I stretched my stiff limbs before I headed into the en suite, the tile floor cold on my bare feet.

I washed sleep away in the shower and afterwards I sat on the bed in my towel and dried my hair with the hair dryer.

I pulled a white cropped shirt on over my head and pulled my black skinny jeans up, struggling to do the button now due to my slightly swollen stomach. I put some lightly applied eyeliner and lip gloss on for makeup.

I checked my phone to see a text from my mum, telling me that the hospital had called and I had a appointment at providence holy cross medical centre at 12pm tomorrow.

I sighed heavily before pushing myself up and heading downstairs, Kimber following closely behind me. No sign of Paul or Boone so they must still be asleep, I suddenly had a sweet idea.

I went into the kitchen and got some egg and bacon out of the fridge. After frying up a few pieces of bacon, I moved onto frying a egg. Whilst the egg was sizzling in the pan, I buttered some bread and The smell of the food making my stomach churn slightly.

After the egg was done I placed the bacon and egg on the buttered bread and started making a cup of coffee. I routed around the cupboards for a little while and found a tray, I placed the sandwich and coffee mug on the tray and carried it upstairs.

Once upstairs, I gently knocked on the door. Boone barked loudly, alerting his owner that someone was at the door.

"Come in."I hear a voice call out.

I gently pushed the door open and walked in with the tray, Kimber following beside me. I watched as a wide smile made it's way onto Paul's lips.

"You didn't need to do that."Paul spoke up in a appreciative tone of voice.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to. To say thank you."I explain to him in a caring tone of voice.

I approach the bed, trying to ignore the fact he's shirtless as best as I can and I place the tray on his lap and smile sweetly at him. That was before I felt that familiar horrible feeling building up inside and I had to bolt it to the bathroom.

Whilst I was throwing up what felt like my insides, Paul came rushing to the bathroom, he grabbed my hair and held it out of my face.

After I'd finished, I quickly stood up and wiped my face before I started brushing my teeth, to take away the horrible taste.

"Are you okay? We don't have to do anything today if you don't want to. We can wait until you feel better."Paul tells me in a worried tone of voice.

He was wearing grey joggy bottoms and was completely shirtless, rocking his six pack. He was gently rubbing my back.

"No, I'm fine trust me. It passes."I mutter out to him after spitting the toothpaste out of my mouth.

Paul's features showed me confusion but he let it slide and went along with it.

I went downstairs and curled up on the sofa with the dogs while Paul went for a shower. He had a massive movie collection, mostly Tom Hanks films. I eventually settled for Netflix and put Misfits on.

"Hey bro, where you at?"A familiar voice called out from the front door.

My head turned to look to the front door. I noticed Tyrese walking through the hall. He was completely shirtless and wearing what looked like blue swim shorts, he had a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hey Lauren, where's Paul at?"Tyrese called over to me.

He walked into the front room and threw himself down on the sofa next to me.

"He's in the shower, what's going on here? You look like something out of men in black."I joke out whilst laughing.

I quickly stole his sunglasses and put them on my head, causing him to laugh at me.

"Well, we are going surfing."He points out to me.

"We are? Nobody told me this."I mumble out to him confused.

"Well according to blondie, you've never been."Tyrese explains to me.

"Well there's nowhere really to go surfing in England."I point out to him.

Mid conversation, Paul came downstairs, shirtless and in black swim shorts with a towel around his neck.

"Wow, you're actually on time for a change pablo."Paul jokes out playfully.

"You never told me we were going surfing."I pop up from beside Tyrese.

"Well, I told you I was teaching you when we were on the plane. You're best getting changed."Paul tells me with that adorable cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes and playfully punch him as I head back up stairs to get changed. I got changed into a black bikini set and some designer sunglasses.

 

As I headed downstairs, I felt shy as it was my first time wearing a bikini and I didn't really like showing my body.

I felt my cheeks heat up when Tyrese wolf whistled at me. Paul was just simply grinning at me and laughing at his best friend.

"Tyrese was just telling me that we've been in the news."Paul perks up to me.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion at his words, there was literally no reason for us to be in the news.

"What for?"I question the pair curiously.

"The media seem to think you and the pretty blonde are a thing because you were spotted together at the airport."Tyrese explains to me.

"Oh...well, I gave up on the media a while back."I wave it off although I found it slightly funny inside.

After our little conversation about how annoying the media were, Paul packed some surfboards and we all headed out to the beach together. Me and Paul went in his Toyota Supra and Tyrese went in his Maserati, following behind us.

Once we got to the beach, Paul got the surfboards out of the back of the car while Tyrese pulled up beside us. Tyrese got out of his car with his phone out of camera mode.

"Give is a pose you two!"Tyrese exclaimed out, wanting to provoke the media more apparently.

Paul placed a arm around me and pulled me next to him, smiling for the camera, so I wrapped a arm around his waist and smiled beside him while Tyrese took a photo.

"Beautiful! Now a selfie."Tyrese exclaims to us both.

He rushes over and puts a arm around Paul as he puts a arm around me, I pull my tongue whilst winking even though they couldn't see it because of my sunglasses and Tyrese and Paul just grin.

"That shits so going on twitter, instagram and facebook man."Tyrese mumbles to himself.

I watched as Tyrese very obviously uploaded the photos onto all of those things before I felt Paul take my hand and lead me down the beach to the sea, which I wasn't a big fan off.

Tyrese ran to catch up and walk beside us, not bothering to tell us about the obvious paparazzi that were taking pictures of us in the distance.

"Alright, I've brought you a longboard since you've never surfed before. Now I'm gonna go out and get used to the waves so I know if they're too strong for you or not. Pablo will stay with you."Paul tells me in a calming tone of voice.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as he walked away. Me and Tyrese lay a blanket down on the sand and Tyrese grinned from beside me before he finally spoke up.

"What are you laughing at?"He questioned me.

"Just your nickname. Pablo."I teased out to Tyrese.

"Shut yo ass up."He quickly remarked back.

I laughed at him and watched as Paul started surfing the waves, he was so talented. I was left, jaw hung open in shock.

"You're drooling Lauren."Tyrese jokes from beside me.

"Oh shut up."I mutter back whilst laughing.

Paul came wondering back over to me and Tyrese with his board before he held out his hand for me to take.

"C'mon, you should be fine."Paul tells me in a calm tone.

He pulls me up off the floor and looks to Tyrese who was still sat on the blanket on the floor.

"Hey man, I'm just gonna hang back here for a while."Tyrese tells Paul and me.

"Alright man, well just hop on your board and join us when you're ready."Paul tells Tyrese.

Paul leads me towards the sea and rests the boards gently on the sand, side by side. Neither of us noticed Tyrese recording us from where he sat.

"Alright so as I said before. I brought you the long board which is for beginners. The boards have already been waxed. There's a leash here for you to put your foot in."Paul explains to me almost like a teacher.

He lifts up the strap for the leash and I give him my foot and stand on the board so that he can attach it properly.

"We're going to practice on the sand first...Alright so copy exactly what I'm doing."He tells me in a serious tone of voice.

He moves over beside me and lays his body flat and straight on his board. I lay myself down on the board and copy him.

"Alright, now practice getting up. Place your hands in front of your chest and with support of your toes, push yourself up...actually it might be better for you to push yourself up onto your knees and then slowly stand up."Paul babbles away to himself.

He pushes himself up and shows me the jump up motion before he slowly talks me through the easier version and that's when I copy him and do that.

"Alright, keep your knees bent. Arms loose and extended and feet firmly on the board and lean forward ever so slightly."Paul explains to me.

** Tyrese's POV **

"Ain't this shit cute."I narrate to myself.

I was watching the pair from afar and recording it for Facebook and Instagram. It had been a while since I'd seen Paul this happy, then again it's probably because of the fact he's a fan of her...I wonder if he's told her that yet.

I watched as Paul taught Lauren how to balance on the board and Lauren pushed him over and onto the sand.

"They cute as fuck man."I mumble out to myself.

** Lauren's POV **

I pushed him off his board and laughed at him as he landed on the sand. He laughed on the sand, shaking his head at me.

"That's cheating man."He laughs out to me.

"Anyway, please continue instructor."I tease out to him playfully.

He got back on his board while grinning to himself at my playful behaviour.

"Now it's time to take you out to sea."Paul tells me.

He picks up his board and leads me to the water and stops once we're in the shallow water. His eyes flick from my board to my stomach."

"Alright, I changed my mind. I'm going to take this off and just stay on the same board as you, I don't want to risk you getting hurt."He tells me in a caring tone of voice.

He kneels down to take the leash off my leg and move it out of the way.

"Alright, sit down and dangle your legs on either side...kinda like you would riding a horse."He instructs me in a gentle tone of voice.

I did as he said and he straddled the board behind me before he started paddling with his hands, pushing us out to sea.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm actually scared of the ocean?"I mutter my confession to Paul trustingly.

I felt Paul's chest rumble against my back as he laughs at me, making me furrow my brows.

"Your afraid of the ocean? Other than the fact you live in England, that also explains why you've never been surfing before. What particularly scares you about the sea?"Paul questions me, genuinely interested.

** Tyrese's POV **

"They even be sharing a board and shit now."I laugh out to the camera.

I noticed that the paparazzi were taking photos of the pair out at sea, no doubt to continue the rumours.

"Hey! Mind your own business man, get out of here!"I yell to the paparazzi in a warning tone of voice."Paparazzi these days man. Don't have any goddamn decency. I'll catch you all later, I gotta surf man."

** Lauren's POV **

"Sharks..."I breath out shakily.

My eyes were scanning the water, knowing there could be a shark lurking anywhere.

"You don't have to worry about sharks, it's too shallow for them here. Sharks aren't actually as bad as you think."Paul informs me with a gentle laugh.

He was relaxing back, letting me get used to the water. His blue eyes had noticed the dark skinned man who was making his way over to us.

"Sharks are terrifying. Once, when I was a kid, I actually got the guts to go in the sea for the first time and a baby octopus or something like that, wrapped around my leg and it wouldn't let go. As a kid, it terrified me."I confess to Paul with a gentle laugh at how silly it sounded.

"Hey Y'all. Just had to chase off the paparazzi."Tyrese informs us both as he finally gets over to us.

"Nothing new there then."I comment with a laugh.

"What's with this anyway? Thought you guys were riding separate boards."Tyrese questions us curiously.

"Lauren isn't a big fan of the sea and I didn't want to risk her getting hurt."Paul explains to Tyrese.

After a while I let myself fall back into the sea, shocking Paul slightly. I slowly swam under the water and under Tyrese's board, I pushed under it and capsized it before I came up for air, laughing.

Once my vision had cleared, I noticed that Paul was practically crying in laughter. Tyrese came up to the surface and his face was priceless but once I winked at him laughing, he couldn't help but start laughing at me.

Later on that day Tyrese had to go to a interview so me and Paul decided to head back to his house.

Once we were parked outside his house instead of turning the engine to his car and taking the keys out, he just turned the engine off and just hopped out of the drivers seat.

"Hop into the drivers seat."He tells me with a look that told me it was perfectly okay.

I slid over into the drivers seat and watched as he got into the passenger seat.

"I'm going to teach you how to drive."He explains to me.

I couldn't help but smile at him, nobody had ever taught me how to drive, no matter how much I'd asked.

"Alright so what you've got to do is. First turn the ignition while pushing the clutch in."He instructs me in a calm tone of voice.

I did as he said and the car engine soon started up, making me grin at the sound.

"Alright, now push in the clutch and move it into first gear."Paul instructs me once again.

I did as I was told and gulped slightly, worried about screwing up and messing up his car.

"Don't worry about it, I can tell that you are. Just don't think about it and have faith in yourself."Paul reassures me in a soothing tone of voice.

"I'm just worried about fucking up your car."I mumble in reply to him."And it's such a nice car..."

My words make Paul laugh at me. I looked over, seeing his pearly white teeth as he runs his hand over his face.

"Alright, slowly let out the clutch and give it some gas."He instructs me once he's gathered himself together.

I do as he says while grinning to myself still and the car slowly starts to move forward.

"Well we're moving, where's the music at?"I joke to Paul whilst laughing to myself.

Paul shakes his head at me before he puts the CD player on and familiar music started playing.

"Ludacris...seriously?"I breath out to Paul whilst shaking my head.

"Alright to shift in a out of gear you just have to put your foot on the clutch and more your gear stick."Paul explains to me.

I move into second gear and gently drive down the hill, keeping my eye on the road.

"Nice. Right, we just have to drive around the block and then we'll park her up and get something to eat."Paul tells me in a proud tone of voice.

I drive around with no problem and Paul takes over to park up because I told him that I didn't want to risk backing up into anything.

Once we were inside, I left my phone on the counter while I went and looked through the takeaway menus that he had.

Once I'd come back through he was staring at me, rather intensely. His eyes were filled with worry.

"When were you going to tell me that you had a hospital appointment tomorrow?"He asks me in a confident tone of voice."The hospitals just texted you, reminding you of your appointment."

I felt like my stomach had just fallen into hell. What do I even say? Well now would probably be the time to tell the truth.

  
"I was going to tell you later on tonight or in the morning."I breath out a heavy sigh.

I walk further into the kitchen and take my phone and put it in my pocket, trying my best to avoid eye contact with him.

"I know your pregnant Lauren. I worked it out earlier today."Paul confesses to me."It's Tom's isn't it?"

"Yes...how did you--"I start off but he quickly interrupts me.

"You refused to drink on the plane, your were sick this morning and then fine the rest of the day and your stomachs swollen slightly."He explains to me in a calm tone of voice."Does he know?"

"Yeah he knows. I told him that I didn't want him involved with the pregnancy due to the fact it would stress me out."I confide in him.

"After what he's done he doesn't even deserve that."He mumbles out to himself."I'll help you out."

"You don't have to do that."I breath out to him while laughing slightly.

"I know I don't but I want to. You're going to be with me for months anyway."He points out to me with a soft laugh."Let me support you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	15. Inseparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is reunited with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am.

"You don't have to come."I spoke to the blonde haired man before me.

"I know I don't but once again, I want to."Paul replies with a heavy sigh."Besides, I have a surprise for you afterwards."

"Oh?"I mutter out in confusion.

Paul just does his usual grin which just makes me melt slightly.

He was wearing a plain white button up shirt and blue jeans with trainers. He had sunglasses resting on the top on his head.

I was wearing a black vest top, light blue skinny jeans and dolly shoes with my black hair worn down and sunglasses tucked into my vest top.

"Don't do this to me."I whine out to him.

He just simply heads for the front door while I follow him, pestering to know what it is.

Once we were in his Toyota and he'd asked me if I had everything, he put his sunglasses on and reversed out of the drive and drove me to the hospital.

I was scrolling down my phone to see that I was tagged in a video with Paul from Tyrese. The video was of Paul teaching me how to surf, I internally facepalmed and noticed that Abby and Chloe had commented.

 **From @Bandobsessed218-- "@Tyrese**

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	16. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, been working on some other stuff.

"Hello everyone! So you've all be asking me to do some vlogs since my video with Jack and Mark so here I am! I know this isn't my flat as you guys know due to Jacks grand tour of our apartment. I'm actually in California staying with Paul Walker...I know, I'm living the dream buuuuut there's also some pretty serious stuff I need to tell you all. I am in fact, pregnant. Around Eight months to be exact."I vlogged out to the camera.

I held up the scan picture to the camera whilst smiling brightly before I placed it back on the bed beside me.

"I know. I don't look it do I? You guys are probably like, what? How? How didn't we know about this? First you were with Tom for over a year without any of us knowing and then next you're eight months pregnant, how do you hide this shit? Well before you get on my back about it, I actually had no idea that I was pregnant till a few week back and then I went for my first scan and realised just how much life seems to hate me."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly towards the end of that.

"Well anyway, that's all I'm really going to talk about in this video but I'll try and video more soon. Leave a like, let me know what you think on twitter and subscribe for more from me. I'll see you all soon, bye."

I ended the vlog and sat on the bed for a few moments just thinking before I decided to go through the video and edit it on my computer.

"Hey Lauren."I heard the familiar male voice call from the door.

There was a gentle knock before the blue eyed blonde poked his head through the door.

He looked over at me cross legged on the bed, eyes focused on the laptop with my hair tied back in a loose pony, in a oversized black jumper and grey joggy bottoms before he made his way over to the bed.

"There's some things downstairs that I'd like you to take a look at."Paul told me in a soft voice.

My eyes flick up to meet his as soon as I'd clicked upload on the video.

"Oh? What is it?"I ask him curiously.

"You'll see."He simply says in a playful tone of voice.

Before I could respond he stood up and headed towards the bedroom exit, telling me to hurry up. I sighed heavily before I stood up and made my way to the bedroom exit.

I quickly headed down stairs, laughing softly as the dogs ran giddyly around my legs. I headed into the front room to see Tyrese and Paul stood next to a crib and a few boxes.

"Firstly, when on earth did you get here?"I question Tyrese in a confused tone of voice."Secondly, what's all of this?"

"I've been in and out all morning while you've been getting your beauty sleep."Tyrese teases back.

"This is the stuff for your baby."Paul tells me with a grin on his lips.

"You got all of it?"I gasp out shocked by it all.

"All that you need. The rest can wait. There's a Moses basket, crib, soft toys, baby grows, pacifiers, bottles, sterilising machine, blankets, baby monitor and a bath."Paul lists out whilst pointing around.

"You really shouldn't have."I mutter out with a lump in my throat.

"Well you're going to be staying here for quite a while and you were scared because you didn't have anything. Now you do."Paul explains to me in a gentle tone of voice.

"Look what else we got."Tyrese spoke up to me.

I looked over to him to see him holding up a roll of wallpaper in his hands. He was grinning and showing his pearly white teeth.

"It's zoo animals since you don't know the gender and you love animals."Tyrese informs me happily.

"Yeah and we've also bought some vinyl to put down too."Paul informs me with a soft laugh.

"Why? I mean I'm not living here."I ask him, confused by his behaviour.

"Well actually, I was hoping you would stay here. I want to help you."Paul confesses to me.

I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes and flowed down my cheeks, his offer was so generous.

Paul rushed over to me and engulfed me in his arms, holding me close to his chest and leaving a gentle kiss on my head. He always smelt like coolwater aftershave.

"Thank you so much."I breathed into his chest.

"No problem, I've booked your parents flights to come and stay over. I know you'd want your family here for the birth."Paul mumbles into my hair.

"This shit is real cute."We both heard Tyrese mutter out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	17. It's too early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets a phone call from a angry Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still love this

"Chloe and Ash are coming over for dinner."Paul calls over to me from the stairs.

He and Tyrese had been decorating all day so he was in old overalls. I'd started off helping out but Paul and Tyrese had sent me back to the living room.

"What time?"I called back to Paul from my seat on the couch.

I was binge watching Supernatural from season one since I wasn't allowed to help out.

"They said around five."I heard him call back, his voice was growing louder.

I looked up to see him coming into the front room. He smiled once he saw Kimber on my knee and Boone lay at my feet.

"Those dogs have really taken a liking to you."Paul spoke whilst leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yeah well I've really taken a liking to them, be careful. I may steal your dogs."I tease out to the blonde who was leaning by my head.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try preggers."Paul teases back.

I playfully punch at him and he quickly grabs my wrists mid hit.

"As cute as this is and all, can y'all stop flirting, I'm starving here man. You got out to eat Paul?"Tyrese complains from the front room doorway.

"You're always hungry Tye...or should I call you Pablo?"I tease out without even looking at him.

Paul couldn't stop the grin that had formed on his lips and he tried his best not to laugh.

"Man...Paul, get your woman under control dawg."Tyrese laughs out from the doorway.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're secretly a gangsta with the way you speak Tye."I confess with a soft laugh.

"Those be some racist sounding words man, you better watch who you say that shit to."Tyrese warns from the doorway.

"Dude, I highly doubt she's going to go into that type of neighbourhood."Paul laughs out softly.

He'd moved to sit next to me on the sofa, a arm resting around the back of me on the back of the sofa.

"Whoa! I'm offended! I could be a secret criminal overlord in my spare time."I joke out to Paul playfully.

"Are you?"Paul questions me with a amused look on his features.

"Maybe....no..."I drag out playfully.

"Yeah that's what I thought."He laughs out softly.

"I gotta love you and leave you guys. I've got some shit to do back home and I need something to eat, call me if y'all need anything."Tyrese calls to us both.

"Alright, see you later man."Paul calls to his best friend.

"Yeah, see you later Pablo."I tease out to Tyrese.

We both listened to him leave and I felt the strangest thing happen inside my stomach.

"Whoa.."I gasped out with a heavy breath.

I watched as Paul's features filled with worry and concern.

"Is everything okay?"He quickly questions in a tone laced with worry.

"Everything's fine...I think the baby just kicked for the first time...it just felt so surreal."I explain to Paul.

"Can I feel?"Paul asks me with admiration filled features.

"Of course."I agree in a sweet tone of voice.

His head moved to rest on my stomach and he placed his hands on either side also. I felt the feeling once again and watched as Paul's face lit up in amazement.

He let out a gentle laugh as he looked up to meet my gaze with that adorable smile.

"That's crazy."He laughs out in amazement.

The thing that happened next, happened all so quick. He leaned in and his lips were on mine, almost possessively and I kissed back, just as possessive. It was like my senses had been numbed and all I could feel was him. That was until my phone rang.

I pulled away and slipped my phone out of my pocket to see Tom's name on my screen.

"Oh what does he want?"I breath out heavily.

Paul laughs softly to himself before he leaves a kiss on my forehead and heads into the kitchen.

I slide the green phone symbol across my screen and lift my phone up to my ear.

"Yes?"I sigh out heavily down the phone.

"You've got a interesting attitude to answer the phone in considering I'm the one that should be furious with you."Tom remarks angrily down the phone.

"Keep up that attitude with me and watch how quickly I hang up and block your number."I bite back angrily.

I noticed that Paul looked over at me from the fridge in the kitchen but I just raised my hand at him to tell him that it was fine.

"Well, I'd like to know why I'd seen something in the news about you being eight months pregnant with my child. The whole world seems to know other than myself and it's my child."Tom angrily fires down the phone.

"Well maybe if you answered your fucking phone when I called you instead of fucking that bottle blonde whore of yours then you'd actually fucking know."I raised my voice back to him down the phone.

"Oh and another thing. I've also noticed that you've flown over to California, eight months pregnant with my child and you're staying there. All because of that idiotic new boyfriend of yours."Tom bites angrily down the phone.

"Don't you dare--"

Before I could finish my angry burst, Paul took the phone off me and put it to his ear.

"Listen. I don't really know you Tom but what I do know, I don't like. If you have a problem with the fantastic Job Lauren's doing then be my guest and come to California because with the way you've treated her, you don't even deserve half of the shit she's letting you be involved in. Goodbye."Paul rather calmly deals with Tom.

He hangs up the phone and hands it to me before he heads back into the kitchen.

"I'm making chicken Parmesan for the dinner. Chloe and Ash will probably be here in a hour max."Paul calls to me from the kitchen.

He wasn't wrong about 45minutes later, Chloe and Ash were ringing the doorbell. Chloe in a black vest top and blue shorts and Ash in a black suit with the first few buttons undone.

The pair sat on the couch, watching the tv as I'd put a episode of supernatural on and I set the table while Paul dished out the food.

Once Paul had brought the plates to the table we all took a seat together. Paul and I sat near each other and Chloe and Ash sat near each other.

"So has Tom been in contact?"Ash questioned out of the blue.

"Yeah he tried giving her a load of abuse earlier on the phone, I dealt with him though."Paul answers between bites of his food.

"He seriously had the nerve to do that?"Chloe pops up once she'd swallowed a bite of her food.

"Yeah he did."I confirm to her."Hey Ash I heard about that stalker girl...Is it sorted yet?"

"I'm having to get a restraining order. She just won't give up."Ash informs us all.

"Man, that's probably the best move otherwise she'll never let it go."Paul approves of his choice.

"That's what I said."Chloe agrees with Paul.

"Yeah I--Ow."I gasp out.

A sharp pain shot throughout my abdomen, causing me to lean over in pain.

Paul, Chloe and Ash all looked to me, their eyes filled with concern at my state.

"Ow shit that hurts."I gasp out in pain.

I stand myself up, hoping the pain would somehow fade but it didn't. Then came the liquid that flooded down my thighs.

"Shit. Her waters just broke she's in labour."Chloe blurts out to the boys.

"What! No! It's too early!"I gasp out between heavy breaths.

"I'm afraid Chloe's right Lauren, you are in labour."Ash agrees with Chloe.

"Shit, I need to get you to the hospital."Paul breaths out.

He was rubbing my back reassuringly in attempt to calm me.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	18. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the birth go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy and stressed.

"Chloe, I need you to call Lauren's parents and let them know that she's gone into labour early."Paul calls over to my excited yet worried best friend.

Ash comes bounding down the stairs with a bag in hand that Paul had asked for him to get.

"I've got the stuff."Ash calls over to a pacing Paul.

"Yeah man, I need you to meet me at the hospital. Lauren's gone into labour."Paul spoke down the phone to someone, I was guessing Tyrese.

I was leaning over the dining table, taking deep and steady breaths due to the pain, I was barely able to think straight.

Once Paul was done on the phone he started gently rubbing my back in attempt to sooth me.

"Just take deep breaths okay..."Paul whispers to me reassuringly."Ash, put those in my car man."

"Okay, I've left a message for Chris and Lee."Chloe informs Paul as soon as she's off the phone.

"Alright, we best get her to the hospital now. Are you fine to walk or shall I carry you? Never mind, don't bother answering that, I know what you'll say."Paul mutters out the last part to himself.

Before I know it, I'm being scooped up bridal style and carried out the house.

"Chloe, the house keys are on the dining table, can you lock the door?"Paul calls over to Chloe.

"Yeah sure."Chloe responds quickly.

Paul carries me out to his Toyota without much struggle and Ash gets the car door for him so he can lay me in the backseat.

"Ash you can hop in the front. Lauren will probably want Chloe in the back with her."Paul quickly explains to Ash whilst buckling me in.

After locking the front door, Chloe rushed over to the car, noticing Ash is climbing in the front with Paul, she hops in the back with me.

Paul wastes no time pulling out of the drive and driving down the windy roads. The only issue was, not long into the drive we got stuck in traffic.

"Shit..."Ash mutters out from the passenger seat.

"What?"I breath out due to the pain.

"Nothing, its fine."Chloe quickly reassures me.

It isn't long before Paul's phone starts ringing and due to the fact we weren't really moving, he answered it himself.

"Hey man, we ain't there yet. We're stuck in traffic."I heard Paul talking on the phone.

"Shit...shouldn't one of us let Tom know?"Ash quickly pops up to Chloe from the passenger seat.

"Fuck Tom."I practically scream out from beside Chloe.

"There's your answer."Chloe laughs out to Ash in reply.

"Yeah sure."Paul answers the person on the phone."Chloe, give Lauren the phone."

Paul hands Ash the phone to give it to Chloe who eventually hands it to me.

"Hello?"I breath out barely.

"Hey crazy bitch, how you hanging up?"Tyrese's voice jokes down the phone.

"How do you think?"I laugh out half heartedly in response.

"Well it will all be over soon. I'll even buy you KFC after if you want."Tyrese offers in attempt to keep my mind off things.

"That sounds great.."I can't help but laugh out.

Suddenly, a strong contraction hits me out of nowhere and I can't help but cry out in pain. Chloe quickly takes the phone and hands it to Paul before I break it from the strength I was squeezing.

"It's me again...Yeah I know...Hopefully we shouldn't be too long after we get out of this traffic jam."Paul explains to Tyrese down the phone.

"We need to get there soon."Ash breaths out worriedly from the passenger seat.

"I agree...who are you texting?"Chloe calls up front to Ash.

"Andy and Christian."He answers not long after.

I watch as Paul places his phone in his pocket and clicks the button to roll his window down.

"COME ON, MOVE IT! MY GIRLFRIENDS IN LABOUR HERE!"Paul yells to the other drivers out of his window.

"Whoa when did this happen?"Ash quickly questions Paul.

"Not the fucking time ash."I growl out due to the pain.

"I'm just saying...it's news to me."Ash chuckles out from the passenger seat.

"News to me too."Chloe agrees with Ash.

"Earlier today."Paul answers the pair as the car starts moving again.

It took another fifteen minutes, maybe longer to get to the hospital. Paul was quick to dive out of his drivers seat and to the backseat while Ash and Chloe rushed to inform someone at reception.

"Come on baby."Paul whispers out to me.

He scoops me out bridal style again whilst shutting the car door and carrying me as fast as he can into the hospital.

"Paul, man!"A familiar voice calls out to us both.

"Dude, I need to get her in quickly."Paul panics out to Tyrese.

Tyrese rushed in beside Paul, knowing immediately that we were now more than friends by the way Paul was being.

He rushes over to reception where Chloe and Ash were arguing with a bitchy receptionist.

"What do you mean busy? There's a girl in labour here."Ash raises his voice at the receptionist.

"And she's my best friend so if you don't do something, I will and believe me, you won't like the alternative."Chloe bites out violently.

"Hey, what's going on here? My girlfriends in labour. I need assistance here."Paul explains to the receptionist.

The receptionist looked up at Paul and Tyrese and I could tell that she knew exactly who they were by the way her eyes lit up. She looked down at me after Paul said girlfriend and she scowled.

"I'm sorry but we're busy."The receptionist replied in a almost aggressive manner.

We all looked around the reception which was practically empty apart from the odd one or two that had broken bones or a few cuts and bruises.

"Busy my ass. It's like the walking dead up in here, there's barely anyone around."Tyrese responds to the receptionist.

Fed up and suffering a great deal due to the pain, her attitude and just overall presence began to bug me.

"Listen bitch, if I don't get to a doctor right now, I'm going to smash in that incredibly false face and shove your phone so far down your throat--"

Before I could finish Paul loudly clears his throat interrupting me. Tyrese, Chloe and Ash couldn't stop snickering from beside me.

"Get is a doctor now."Paul demands the receptionist.

Shocked, the receptionist slowly stood up and headed to grab someone.

"She's probably used to choking on things anyway."I couldn't help but snidely comment to myself.

Not long later someone else came rushing out to the desk quickly.

"Apologise for my colleges behaviour. She's been like that all day, she's on her final warning and we'll understand if you want to put a complaint in against her. Name?"The new woman explains.

"Lauren Christine Dixon."I breath out whilst trying to hold back a scream.

"Okay, follow me."The doctor look alike instructs.

Paul carries me after the doctor whilst Chloe, Ash and Tyrese followed closely behind.

"Okay, only two people are allowed in the room. Once inside I'm going to need her to change into a gown. I'll leave you to decide."The Doctor informs us all.

"I want you and Chloe."I tell Paul whilst crying slightly.

Paul looks down at me with emotion filled eyes before he nods to Chloe.

"Good luck."Both Tyrese and Ash tell us all.

Once we were inside, Paul helped me change into a hospital gown quickly, trying his best not to hurt me.

"You're going to be okay, okay?"Paul reassures me in a care filled tone of voice.

I couldn't help but not at him. He gently placed a quick kiss on my lips before he helped me over to the bed.

"Are we ready?"The doctor asked us all.

We all nodded, I had Chloe on one side of me and Paul on the other, both holding a hand each.

"Let's see, how far along are we?"The doctor asks Paul curiously.

"She's eight months."Paul answers the doctor.

"I see...right. Let's see how dilated you are then."The doctor tells us all.

Before I know it, I feel the doctor sticking two fingers inside me and I couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed.

"You know, the first thing I'm doing when I get out of here is punching Tom straight in his stupid face for making me go through this."I tell the two people I'm closest with.

Chloe and Paul can't help but laugh at me and my words.

"I agree you should."Chloe tells me in a supportive tone of voice.

"Alright...you're pretty much there."The doctor informs me.

I watch as the doctor moves around to get me a face mask before he offers it me.

"It's gas and air. It will help with the pain."The doctor explains to me.

"Yeah, I've seen enough tv to know that."I respond casually with a gentle yet pained laugh following shorty after.

I gently take the mask and take a few deep inhales of the gas and air whilst squeezing Paul and Chloe's hands.

"Alright. I'm going to count to three and then I'm going to need you to give me a big push, can you manage that?"The doctor instructs and orders me.

I give him a quick nod as a response and watch as Paul and Chloe prepare for the pain they're about to endure with me due to the fact I'd be using their hands as stress balls.

"Okay, 3...2...1...go."The doctor counts down to me.

I take a deep breath before I put all my energy and strength into pushing as hard as I possibly can and the pain seems to increase more and I start to feel myself being stretched.

"Brilliant. Again...3, 2, 1."The doctor counts down again.

I do the same as before but I can't hold back the scream that escaped my lips at the pain.

"Excellent. You're doing really well. Keep going."The doctor praises me in a gentle and kind tone of voice.

I push again and again but nothing seems to happen and soon enough, I felt myself growing exhausted. I'd been at it for nearly a hour.

"I can't do it anymore, I'm so tired."I practically cry out to both Chloe and Paul.

"Yes you can!"Chloe encourages me immediately.

"You're nearly there."The doctor suddenly tells me."Once we see the head, the rest will be a breeze."

"Come on, you can do it sweetheart."Paul encourages me.

I gather as much strength as I can to push once again, pushing through that feeling like I'm being ripped in half.

"Great! I can see the head."The doctor announces."Paul, Chloe, I recommend you come and watch this. It's a amazing experience."

Chloe gestured for Paul to go and I watch as Paul slowly leaves my side to go and watch while Chloe stays up top with a exhausted me.

"Wow..."Paul breaths out in amazement at the sight.

"Miracle of childbirth."The doctor announces to him."Now come on, another strong push!"

I somehow with now knowing how close I am, manage to conjure the strength to push again with as much force as possible.

"That's incredible."I hear Paul comment from beside the doctor.

"Again, one or two pushes should do it."The doctor informs me.

I push once again as hard as I could, exhausted and on the verge of passing out from pain but I still push.

"Just one more, come on you can do it."The doctor tells me.

That's exactly what I do, push one more time, fighting to get it out of the way. Suddenly, I feel this force and weight leave me and I fall back in the bed.

"Why isn't it crying?"Paul asks the doctor worriedly.

That's the last thing I heard before I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up the next day, it was late in the evening by the looks of it. I looked around, noticing that only Chloe was here.

"Chloe..."I croaked out in my half asleep state.

"Hey! How are you feeling?"Chloe practically exclaims.

"I'm feeling fine...where's Paul or my baby?"I question Chloe in a concerned filled tone of voice.

"Well, your baby is fine and Paul is with her."Chloe assures me with a wide smile on her lips.

"Her?"I felt a lump growing in my throat.

"Yes her. You have a baby girl and she's absolutely beautiful."Chloe tells me in serious yet emotion filled tone of voice.

"Where is she?"I ask her eagerly.

"Due to the fact she's premature, she's on a ventilator to help her breath but she won't be for much longer. She's already been on for over twenty four hours. Can I just say, don't let Paul go. He's been amazing, he seriously worships you. She's not gone home since the baby was born. While I've been here keeping watch on you, he's not left your daughters side and he's none stop texting me to ask if you're okay."Chloe informs me about everything.

"I want to see him. I want to see my daughter."I tell her while letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay, I'll go and let the doctors know you're awake."Chloe calmly responds whilst getting up.

I watch as she heads to the door and I gaze around the room impatiently.

"Well good evening sleeping beauty."The doctor playfully comments from the doorway."I hear you want to meet your daughter."

"Yeah I do."I quickly reply with a excited smile.

He comes over to me and checks me over quickly, the usual health checks that are probably procedure.

"Well you should be fine. Stand up, I want to see if you're okay to walk."The doctor instructs me.

I slowly raise myself out of bed, feeling slightly stiff still. I manage to push myself up on to my feet without much problem.

"How does that feel?"The Doctor asks me curiously.

"Fine. Can I go now?"I excitedly question the doctor.

"Yes. Yes. Follow me and I'll take you to your daughter."The doctor tells me with a soft laugh.

He leads me out of the room and down the hall to a private room. He gestures to the door and I quietly and slowly push the door open.

My blue eyes scan the room which is filled with draws filled with medical equipment and a ventilator at the other side. I noticed that Paul had fallen asleep next to the ventilator, a hand draped over the top of it protectively.

I slowly made my way into the room before I gazed into the ventilator to the see the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. I couldn't stop my eyes from welling with tears and the small smile that made its way onto my lips.

"Hey baby girl..."I couldn't help but breath out.

It broke my heart slightly to see her on all this machinery but it wasn't for long.

"She's beautiful."Paul speaks up suddenly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."I quickly apologise to him.

"No, no. I'm just glad to see you're okay."Paul dismisses my apology.

"Chloe said you haven't even been home yet."My voice was filled with concern.

"No, I haven't. I've been telling this beauty about how amazing her Mum is."Paul responds to me smoothly.

"You're like her little guardian angel, watching over her."I whisper out to him softly.

I couldn't help but smile at him in appreciation. I watched as he slowly stood up and pulled me into his chest, comfortingly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but here's your daughters birth certificate."The doctor calls through.

He was holding out a piece of paper and I slowly approached him and took it.

I quickly signed my name under mother before begrudgingly filling in Tom as the father, causing Paul's eyes to furrow slightly.

"I need to give her a name..."I mumble out to myself.

"It's completely your decision."Paul explains to me.

"I know..."I mumble in response.

My blue eyes turn to gaze at my daughter once again before I can't help but smile to myself.

"Annabelle."I whisper out to myself."Annabelle Christine Hiddleston."

"That's a beautiful name. I'm surprised you've actually given her Toms last name."Paul tells me with a gentle laugh.

"Well, he's already making my lift hell.  
I'd rather not have him, his fans and his family giving me hell too."I explain to Paul with a slight pout.

"Well, for what it's worth. I'm here if he carries on making your life hell."Paul defends me confidently.

"Yeah, I know."I can't help but smile up at him.

"We'll take her home tomorrow."Paul assures me on a confident tone of voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comments if you like and I promise I'll reply and give you more :) Love you all!


End file.
